


Running With The Wolves

by ChromeMist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Poly, Background Relationships, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Gift Fic, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars, Sugar Baby Keith (Voltron), Sugar Daddy Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeMist/pseuds/ChromeMist
Summary: Keith wanted just one more hit, one more high of having someone spoil him and shower him with money. One more, then he'd graduate college and get a real job.He never counted on falling in love.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 249





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lapis_Paladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_Paladin/gifts).



> Sugar baby Keith was requested, so I hope I delivered! The fic kinda got away from me and turned a small request into this beast. It was supposed to just be about sugar baby Keith and sugar daddy Lance, but then the dorks had to go and mess it up with feelings and fall in love. 
> 
> This fic is for lapis_paladin, and beta'd by the lovely brunettereader!
> 
> Title is a line from Selena Gomez's song 'Wolves'. I do not own that obviously.
> 
> Please enjoy my first contribution to the klance fandom!

As Keith bent over to check himself in someone's sideview mirror, he could hear Shiro's voice in his head. 

'I can't believe you're still doing this! You're better than this. You're worth so much more than this.' 

Keith snorted quietly through his nose while he fluffed his dark bangs.

'I'm worth exactly what guys will pay me to be worth.' He thought to the nagging brother in his head. He knew Shiro was just worried because he didn't really understand what Keith did. He heard 'yeah I have sex with them,' and he saw the new clothes and gadgets that came with it and thought it was just prostitution. But it really wasn't. Yes, he will have sex with most of them, but that was not all he provided. Keith provided companionship, a pretty piece of arm candy, to wealthy men in exchange for gifts that are too expensive for a college student such as himself. The best designer clothes, newest phone, weekend getaway trips...

Keith's favorite gift though was Old Red. An extremely sleek red motorcycle owned by one of Keith's most wealthy clients. Sugar daddy. Whatever people wanted to label this as. But Red's owner... Keith smiled fondly at his reflection in the tiny mirror at the memory of Kolivan. 

Kolivan had been a very wealthy older gentleman who had simply wanted a no sex companionship. His husband had passed on years earlier, and Kolivan himself wasn't in the best of health. In exchange for Keith's friendship in the last year of his life, Kolivan had gifted, among many of the normal gifts, his prized Harley Davidson. She had just been a regular bike when they bought her. But over the years Kolivan and Antok had modified her into the red beauty that Keith had fallen in love with at first sight. Shiro had been less bothered by that gift as that meant Keith could drive himself around.

But being Kolivan's companion had given Keith a taste of a better pool of clients. The men Keith had provided services for were well off. Just enough to pay his bills and keep him in some nice clothes. But Kolivan had been a whole other level of rich, and Keith wanted that rush. The rush of having an extremely powerful man turn to putty with just a look from his deep blue eyes, a coy smile, a toss of his black hair. And while Keith wasn't actually the simpering sub he played for these men, the gifts more than made up for it.

All of that had brought Keith to this moment. Waiting in the parking lot of one of the fanciest restaurants in the city, The Lion's Den. Aptly named as the most famous, the most wealthy, and the most powerful people were regularly spotted here. A regular person like Keith going in there would literally be like throwing an injured gazelle in front of some hungry lions. That is, unless he was on the arm of someone who came here often and fit in. 

A car engine revving up brought Keith out of his thoughts and back to the moment. Twisting his head around, he spotted a few cars that had forgone the valet. As the people emerged from their vehicles, Keith inspected each for possibilities.

An older couple getting out of a Mercedes-Benz. Pass.

A middle-aged woman getting out of a Ferrari. Only if he was willing to play the bi curious role tonight.

Another middle-aged person, a man this time, with a Lamborghini. Getting warmer.

A purring engine and flash of blue caught his eye. Pulling into a space not too far from him was a sleek, black and blue Bugatti Chiron. Possible... The engine cut off and long denim covered legs popped out of the now open door. Getting better... A young man around Keith's own age stood up, stretching his long slim body out before turning to close the door. Bingo. Just paint a bullseye on this man and point Keith towards him. He was the lion now, and this guy his tall, tan skinned gazelle. Quickly, Keith pulled a cigarette out of the pocket of his favorite red and black leather jacket and moved in for the kill.

"Hey, there!" he called out, getting the man's attention. Sharp blue eyes narrowed as Keith weaved his way between the cars. Keith waved the hand holding the cigarette. "Got a light for me, buddy?" Those blue eyes roved up and down Keith's body once before the guy turned and opened his car door again. 

Panic flared up in Keith briefly, thinking he had scared him off already. He didn't think he came on too strong, or really at all in those two sentences! He'd never been shut down this fast ever. But the man only bent over (definitely nice ass if Keith had anything to say about it) to rummage in the storage compartment between the two seats. Keith breathed a quick sigh of relief as he stepped up next to the outrageously expensive car. The guy popped back up and leaned his arms on top of the open car door between them. He held up a blue lighter and flicked it on. Keith put on his best coy look and leaned forward himself. He made a show of putting the cigarette between his lips and putting the end to the flame. After lighting it and taking the first puff, Keith looked up at the guy through his lashes.

"Thanks," Keith said quietly. The man simply flicked the light off, his eyes roaming slowly up and down his body again. Keith preened under the scrutiny, practically purred around the stick in his mouth. He knew eye fucking, and this was definitely—

"No camera," the guy stated, his smooth voice jolting Keith out of his thoughts.

"Um... What?"

"You don't have a camera on you. So you're not paparazzi. Makes me wonder what you're out here for then… buddy." A knowing smile slowly spread across the man's lips, his eyes crinkling with mirth. Keith was a little unsettled by being called out so quickly. Usually the men liked to play chase at least for a little bit. But maybe, Keith realized as he started checking out the handsome man, men like him were used to people throwing themselves at him. Time for a tactic change then.

Keith rested his arms on top of the car door, caging the man's folded arms in-between, yet just barely touching. Keeping the cigarette between his lips, he made sure he had the man's attention right where he wanted it. "Maybe I'm out here to find a guy that's looking for a friend. Do you want a friend, mister...?" Keith baited, hoping the guy would take it.

Instead of answering though, the man leaned his face toward Keith's. His eyelids lowered halfway, his lips parted. Keith inhaled a breath, shocked that the man was so forward. With his face inches away, Keith started to lean in, tilting his head to side, his eyes beginning to close. But his eyes popped open again when he felt the cigarette being pulled from his lips. It was dropped to the ground and forgotten, and an unwrapped stick of gum was tapped against Keith's lips. Obligingly, Keith opened his mouth, letting the guy push the gum in, lightly brushing calloused fingers against his lips before lowering his hand back down to the door. Then the man spoke, with his face still so close to Keith's he could feel his hot breath against him. Cool mint burst in his mouth as he chewed the gum.

"There, that's more friendly, don't you think? And the name's Lance, mister...?" A smirk spread over his face. Oh, but this man, Lance, was a tease. Keith could feel his blood singing for this guy. He wanted so badly to put this man in his place, squirming beneath Keith. Or have Lance put Keith under him, as was the normal for his clients wishes. Keith hoped it would be the former option though. The things he could do to Lance... He'd never felt desire for someone so quickly before.

"Keith. But you can call me whatever you want, Lance." He made sure Lance could see his tongue move when sounding out the L in his name. With how fast Lance's eyes snapped to the movement, Keith knew he had him right where he wanted him.

"Except don't call you late for dinner, right?" Lance sassed, his grin growing as he chuckled at his own stupid joke. Keith blinked, then snorted a laugh, grinning as he broke the connection and stood to his full height. The gum had lost its flavor already, so Keith turned his head to spit it out.

"That was a pretty bad joke."

"Maybe, but it got a real smile out of you," Lance answered as he too rose to his full height. Keith noted that Lance was maybe an inch taller than him. 'Must be all that leg.' Which honestly, Keith wouldn't mind getting wrapped around his head. "But speaking of being late for dinner, I'm late meeting my friends," Lance finished as he once again closed the door, and locked the car up. Keith floundered, trying to figure out how to quickly turn this around as he heard the near dismissal in his voice. Lance saved him the trouble though, when he turned to Keith and offered him his arm to take. "Would you like to be my friendly plus one tonight?" The cheeky smirk was back.

Recovering quickly, Keith slid up to Lance's side and linked their arms firmly. "Just a friendly dinner?" he asked. Keith inhaled sharply as Lance leaned his head close to his again, his hot breath fanning over Keith's lips again.

"How about," Lance started, murmuring quietly, his lips just a small breath away, just enough that Keith could feel the tiny brush. His heart rate picked up as Lance tilted his head lightly brushed their noses together in a gentle nuzzle. "We see how things go during dinner. If I'm still interested after, I wouldn't mind having dessert at my place." Giving one last little nuzzle, Lance pulled his head away. Keith very nearly followed, could feel himself rocking forward before he caught himself. "At the very least, you're getting a good meal out of this encounter. And if it happens to not work out between us, I'll still give you a ride home."

Keith snorted a laugh. "Such a gentleman."

"I am, thank you for noticing!" Lace replied in mock modesty, putting a hand to his chest as it puffed up. "Plus, I saw you eye fucking my car. Gotta say, it's the first time I'm jealous of the attention she's getting."

"Well, don't worry. I don't bat for that team," Keith shot back while sliding his hand down Lance's arm, twinning their fingers together when he reached his hand.

"Cars, or females?" That devilish smirk was back on Lance's lips. Keith was absolutely going to bite and swallow that smirk later.

"I don't know..." Keith shot him a smirk of his own before leaning up, pressing his nose into the soft brown locks besides Lance's ear, his lips brushing against the shell of an ear. In a low growl, Keith answered, "I'm pretty sure you could get me to cum by revving the engine. Does it make the seat vibrate?" 

Keith couldn't help himself, wouldn't stop it if he could. He inhaled Lance's scent, surprisingly light and floral. Emboldened by the low groan he heard Lance push out, Keith flicked his tongue out, lapping at the lobe before taking it in between his lips to suck. Lust coursed down his body when he heard Lance moan out his name, felt him shiver under his hands and lean into Keith's body. Keith gently but firmly nipped the flesh in his mouth, pulling another low groan out of Lance.

"You're going to make getting through dinner so hard," Lance said quietly. Keith smiled as he slowly traced his lips from Lance's ear, down his jaw and the side of his neck.

"I can make a lot of things hard, if you're interested," Keith propositioned into Lance's neck. 

Keith yelped suddenly, as instead of answering with words, Lance spun Keith around, pinning him up against someone's dark Aston Martin. Lance cupped Keith's face with his slender hands, his cool skin feeling nice against Keith's flushed cheeks. He pushed his body against Keith's, both men moaning out in near sync as their pelvis' met.

"I'm certainly interested," Lance murmured as he rocked his slightly hardened member against Keith. Eyes slipped closed as they pushed against each other, both giving as good as they received. Not a moment later, Keith felt soft lips pressing against his, an insistent tongue already asking permission. Keith titled his head, and with a moan low in his throat, opened his mouth to welcome the slick appendage in. Slick lips moved against each other as Keith's mouth was thoroughly explored, driving his lust higher and higher with each swipe.

All too soon, before Keith could even really get his hands on him, Lance pulled back from the kiss with a loud pop. Both men breathing heavily, chest heaving against one another and hips stilling, Lance leaned his forehead on Keith's.

"Shit," the taller man said, sucking in a large breath. Keith chuckled his agreement, trying to calm his racing pulse while looping his arms around Lance's waist. "Before this goes any further though, I've got to ask. How do you see this playing out later tonight?" Directly to the point. Keith liked that.

"Can I be perfectly honest with you?" he asked.

Lance nodded against him. "Please do. I would prefer it."

Keith's grin grew. "Then I want to take you apart slowly, build your pleasure up until you can't stand it, until you're begging me to let you cum." The whine Lance let out told Keith he was absolutely on the right path. Emboldened once again, Keith reached down and cupped that tight ass he had been admiring earlier. Squeezing the clothed mounds with his hands caused Lance to rock forward, brushing their arousals again "And most importantly. I want to pound that ass against whatever surface I can get you on. As many as I can," he punctuated each word he said next with a growl in his throat and hauled Lance's now pliant body against his. "All. Night. Long." 

"Oh fuck yes, Keith," Lance panted and whined. "I'm so tempted to just leave right now." Here he took a large lungful of air. Keith could tell he was trying to calm down, so he loosened his grip, moving his arms back up to Lance's waist. Lance smiled in gratitude. "It's so hard to get together with my friends. And as much as I want to make a new friend out of you right now at home, I really would like to see them first."

Keith smiled reassuringly. "I understand. I don't get to see my brother often either. So..." He ventured, inhaling deeply, tamping down the fire for this man burning in his veins. "We can bookmark this for later, and you can introduce your new friend to your old ones. I'll be on my best behavior." Keith grinned and lifted his hand between them, flashing the Boy Scout sign. "Sugar Baby Scout Honor."

Lance blinked a moment, stupefied, before busting out laughing and finally putting some space between them. "That was a pretty bad joke," he parroted Keith from earlier.

"But it got a real laugh out of you," Keith fired back. Chuckling, Lance linked their hands again and tugged Keith beside him, beginning to meander towards the restaurant's entrance.

"That it did," he agreed.

***

Dinner went pretty well for the most part, if Keith was any judge. They had been led back to a private table, overlooked by the owner and head chef's station. And as Lance introduced everyone to his last minute date, Keith realized just how connected and powerful Lance was.

The owner and head chef was Hunk Garret, Lance's best childhood friend. And he was a hugger, as Keith found out real quick when the large man came around his station and pulled Keith into a tight bear hug. Keith had gulped in a breath when Hunk had leaned next to his ear and whispered to not hurt Lance please. Keith nodded his assent, wondering what story was behind that, and if Lance would keep him around long enough to tell it.

Keith recognized the Holt siblings, only because Shiro's boyfriend Curtis kept on top of the who's who in the technology industry, being a communications techie himself. The Holt family came from a long line of scientists and engineers, and Katie ('call me Pidge, I hate Katie') and Matt were no exceptions.

And the last two people at the table, Keith almost had a heart attack over. The state senator Alfred Fore (whom Lance had introduced as Al Fore. Keith's mind boggled that Lance was on a first name basis with the senator), and his daughter Allura. Allura was already well on her way to becoming a very powerful woman in her own right in the political world.

For the first time since watching Lance unfold himself from his car, Keith wondered just what Lance himself did to have such powerful, influential friends.

Keith also learned a little about Lance in those few hours. He was very animated while he talked, gesturing wildly as he told stories and traded jokes. He was also a very tactile person. From the exuberant hug he'd given Hunk after Keith's introduction, to the nudges he'd given Allura... And whenever his hands weren't busy with talking or eating the delicious gourmet meal, Lance had his hand on Keith's knee under the table or clasped with Keith's free hand, his thumb always gently stroking whatever was between his digits.

Conversation had flowed easily as well. While Keith had no illusion that everyone knew exactly what Keith was, they seemed genuinely interested in him. Senator Fore and Allura loved hearing other people's opinions about current politics. They had no problem with Keith's blunt assessment of the current reigning political party, and even chuckled when he said where they could go stick their ideals. That had earned him bonus points with Pidge, who joined in the conversation and started a friendly but heated debate on how to fix the political unrest ('no Pidge, throwing everything into an incinerator won't help'). 

He gained more of the Holt siblings attention when Allura had asked Keith what he did. While Keith was still undecided in college, he spent his free time working on modifying other motorcycles. Sometimes he helped Shiro record something for his brothers' moderately sized YouTube channel, as well as streamed his own game playing from time to time. Pidge was interested in the modifications, while Matt was more interested in the YouTube and gaming part.

"Wait wait wait..." Matt had said, waving his hands while shaking his head, his ponytail tossed back and forth after Keith had mentioned Shiro's channel name. "Your brother is Takashi Shirogane?"

"Yes?" Keith had said, puzzled that someone like Matt Holt would know Shiro's full name.

"Our father worked on his prosthetic when he came back from overseas! We never met him, but Pidge and I got to see and help tweak the schematics for his arm," Matt had exclaimed in awe. "I watch his channel every once in a while to see how he's doing. I guess I never caught an episode you were in. You look nothing like him though." 

Keith's hands had clenched then, one wrapped firmly around Lance's, the other around a spoon. He'd seen Lance shoot him a curious look out of the corner of his eye before he'd narrowed them at the elder Holt.

"I don't have to be blood related to be his brother," Keith had said simply. Pidge had then, not so gently, elbowed her older brother in his side. Apologies had flowed, and eventually, the conversation turned light again. But another thing Keith learned about Lance was that he was very perceptive. He could probably still see the tension along Keith's shoulders, feel it in his grip. So one time, while the attention was off the two of them, Lance leaned over and whispered in Keith's ear, sending shivers up Keith's spine.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But how about a shopping trip tomorrow morning to cheer you up. You don't have class, do you?" More shivers had raced inside him, and all he could do was smile and shake his head. "Good." Lance had smiled and kissed Keith's cheek, earning a loud 'get a room!' from Pidge who then tossed a balled up napkin at Lance's face. Lance laughed loudly, raised their joined hands to his face, and kissed the back of Keith's hand with a loud, wet smack.

"Excellent suggestion Pidge, don't mind if we do!" Lance began digging for his wallet with his free hand when Hunk popped up between them, placing a hand on Lance's shoulder.

"On the house tonight, buddy. For helping me with Shay's ring, and for helping me not word vomit and nervous vomit all over her when I proposed." 

Lance beamed a huge smile at his oldest friend, rising out of his chair and clapping Hunk on the back. Still connected to Lance by their hands, Keith was forced to stand as well. Lance cut his eyes from Hunk, to Keith, and back. Hunk simply smiled and gently shoved him away from his seat. Taking the hint. Lance made the rounds of saying goodbye, finally releasing their hands as he went to hug Allura.

Hunk turned to Keith, though his smile and eyes were still directed at Lance. "I meant what I said earlier. It's not my place to say what happened in his past. Just don't hurt him. I couldn't stand to see him the way he was again. Just… be completely up front and honest with him about whatever… this is. I don't think he wants to date again so soon though." 

Keith turned to face the bigger man, but Hunk kept going. "I don't know you, but I know others like you. He doesn't care much about his money. You can have as much of that as you want. Just don't take his heart if you don't mean to keep it." Hunk turned to finally look Keith in the eye, and he felt like he was being stripped down to his bones by the intense stare. Nothing got past his look. All Keith's thoughts, desires, everything that made Keith who he was, Hunk saw. "Don't take this personally, man, but I hope to never see you again, if you don't want an actual relationship. He wears his heart on his sleeve, and he falls fast. So get in, get what you need, and get out." Keith could only nod his assent, and finally, Hunk truly smiled and clapped him on the shoulder before making his way back to his kitchen station.

Keith stood there a moment, his hands shaking. Before anyone could see, he stuffed them in his pockets, willing himself to calm down enough to say goodbye. But that… that shook him. He knew he wanted to stick around Lance, but now he didn't know whether he wanted to do it to spite Hunk because who the hell was he to dictate what two consenting adults did? Or on the other hand, did he want to stick around because maybe, that instant sexual attraction they'd had could be more? Keith huffed, shook those thoughts off for another time, and put on a small smile for the others. He needed fresh air though, and he needed it now.

He said his goodbyes as quickly and politely as he could, and entwined his arm through Lance's, tugging on it to get his attention and away from the new conversation he was striking up with the Senator. They left to a chorus of goodbyes and a wolf whistle from Pidge.

Stepping out into the night air, Keith breathed in a large lungful of the cool air and sighed it out. Next to him, Lance chuckled as he led the two of them back towards his car.

"They can be a bit much, but they mean well. I am sorry about Matt. He and Pidge sometimes don't think before they speak." 

Keith smiled slightly, shaking and then leaning his head on Lance's shoulder as they walked.

"I didn't take Shiro's last name when his parents adopted me, so I get that a lot," Keith blurted out before he could stop himself. He really never gave his clients this kind of information. But then, really only Kolivan had cared enough to want to know. Somewhere deep inside Keith—the part that was lonely but kept at bay in favor of gifts—he hoped Lance would be like Kolivan. That he too would care enough.

They stopped next to the passenger door to Lance's Bugatti and faced each other. Lance brought his hands up, cupping Keith's face gently while brushing his thumbs over the apples of Keith's cheeks. Keith in turn raised his hands, laying them against Lance's collarbone. Lance looked down at him, searching his eyes for something that Keith couldn't figure out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lance whispered to the air between them. Keith's heart beat faster, a staccato of 'he cares' in it. He bit his bottom lip before shaking his head in Lance's grasp.

"Some other time." Keith said, before gripping the shirt beneath his hands and pulling Lance down to his face. Their lips met, both men inhaling at the contact as lips slid against each other once more. This time though, it was a little less heated, a little less hurried. Dare Keith even say, maybe a little more romantic. He slipped his arms around the taller man's neck, leaning into his lithe body. Lance in turn dropped a hand to his waist, pulling him closer. His other hand traveled back, brushing Keith's long hair back behind an ear. Keith couldn't help the little whimper from the tender touch escaping. He could feel the small smile against his lips as Lance pulled their mouths apart. 

"So, still a yes for tonight," he questioned.

Keith nodded, swallowing once before verbally answering. "Still a yes. Take me home with you."

Lance grinned and pulled away from Keith's body, the cool air of the night rushing in to replace the warmth of Lance's body. He pulled out his car keys, clicked the unlock button, and opened the door for Keith to enter. Keith inhaled a moan as he lowered himself down into the leather seat. He could hear Lance laughing as the door was shut. He was still chuckling as the driver side door opened, and Lance lowered himself in.

"Are you sure you're gonna be able to last till we get home, baby?" Lance was just pushing all the right buttons in Keith tonight. Tender touches, giving up control, pet names... He was absolutely going to tear this man down and put him back together. And then, with a shit eating grin, Lance turned the car on and it purred to life all around Keith. Lance cackled as he watched Keith squirm.

"Fuck..." Keith moaned out. "I'm absolutely blowing you in here sometime." 

Lance's eyes lit up, and then narrowed into a sultry look. He slid his hand over, brushing first over Keith's thigh before venturing to cup his swelling dick. "Promise?" Lance purred as he gently massaged the interested member. Keith groaned, pushing his hips up into the hand. He grabbed the hand at his crotch, pressing it harder into him and ground up into their linked digits, pleasure coursing through his veins. He looked over to watch Lance's reaction through heavy lidded eyes. Lance was breathing hard, pupils blown either by the low light or desire, Keith didn't know.

"Get us home now, or that promise will be reality right here," Keith growled, snapping Lance out of his daze. He tugged his hand back, quickly placing it on the gear shift.

"Buckle up, this is gonna be a quick ride."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of sex ahead! Please be aware of the warnings. This has oral, anal multiple orgasms, orgasm denial, praise kink, biting, a little spanking, and some rough pounding. Talk of a safe word and aftercare as well.

Quick couldn't accurately explain how fast Lance got them to his place. In the blink of an eye, it seemed they were already at the gates to his house. He hit the remote to open the gate, which quickly closed behind them. Keith only had a moment to stare up at the two story house before they were rolling into a large garage and parking in a line next to other cars.

Cutting off the engine, Lance turned to Keith with a serious look. Sensing eyes on him, Keith looked up from his phone and turned to Lance.

"Ok, before we go in a few rules." Lance paused, and Keith nodded to show he was listening. "First, other than my bedroom, if a door is closed, don't go in it. I have a lot of sensitive business in my office. Second," he went on when Keith nodded again. "My housekeeper and personal assistant live here. So as much as I'd love for you to ravish me everywhere like you said you would, we can't. At least, not tonight." Lance grinned. "And third, please don't step on my babies."

Keith choked on an inhale. Babies? "Babies?"

"Yeah. You're not allergic to cats, are you? One of my cats had kittens awhile ago, and now they're running all over like a bunch of little fuzzy ninjas." Keith breathed a sigh of relief and shook his head.

"Not allergic. I'm good. By the way, just in case..." Keith thrust his phone at Lance, showing him the document pulled up. Lance squinted at first, then sucked in a breath when he read what it was.

"I don't know why this is so hot that you're showing me this..." Lance trailed off momentarily as he clicked around Keith's most recent health document. A record of health, showing no diseases or infections. "But thank you. I have a medical sheet also, if you want to see." Keith nodded.

"Sure. But honestly, I just really want to get my dick in you." He grinned as he opened the door and got out. He was joined by a laughing Lance seconds later.

"Eloquent," he said.

"Truth," Keith replied, shrugging his shoulders. Lance took his hand and led Keith through the dark house, moonlight barely seeping through to outline furniture.

"I'll give you a tour later," Lance whispered, leading him up a set of stairs. At the top, Lance headed left. To the right, Keith could see lights on underneath two doors down the opposite end of the long hallway before he was pulled into a large bedroom. Lights were flicked on before Lance was slipping back out the door with a 'be right back.'

Keith looked around the room, noting the master bathroom, a large dark wood dresser with knick knacks splayed over the top. A king sized raised bed sat against one wall, dark blue sheets covering it, with a large flat screen TV on the opposite wall. Before he could inspect anything else further, the door opened, and a tall body plastered itself against his back.

Lance wound his arms around Keith's waist, thrusting a piece of paper into his hands. As Keith glanced over the health document, Lance began peppering small kisses up the column of Keith's neck. Tan hands rose up, underneath his dark shirt, to scratch at his pale skin. Fire coursed once more through his veins when the seeking hands found his nipples, circling them before pinching and rolling each nub into a hard peak. A low moan of his name into his skin and hips rolling a half hard cock against him had Keith throwing the paper aside. Turning in Lance's arms, he reached up and brought Lance's head down, crushing their lips together in a heated kiss. Keith's tongue rolled out into Lance's already open mouth, running his piercing over everything he could reach.

Keeping their mouths attached, Keith quickly shed his and Lance's coats. He broke off the kiss with a moan and loud pop, shedding his shirt as well. Keith reached for Lance's, raising it up, revealing more of that smooth tan skin he wanted to mark up.

"Patience?" Lance questioned breathlessly as his shirt was discarded.

"Not right now," Keith answered, diving back in to seal their mouths again. He spun them around, then backed up Lance to his bed, pushing him down onto the edge of the plush mattress, his legs dangling off the side. Keith followed, climbing on top of him, straddling his waist and pushing their erections against each other. Grinding against one another, hands roamed up and down chests as their moans and heavy breathing filled the room. 

Lance's hands pushed into Keith's dark locks as Keith broke the kiss, nipping and sucking his way down the offered neck. Lance moaned low in his throat, baring more flesh to the questing lips.

"Fuck, you feel good," Keith breathed into the skin, sending goosebumps rising up. He dragged his tongue from the dip in Lance's collarbone, over his Adam's Apple and up his neck. Rising up to loom over the squirming man underneath him, Keith licked at Lance's open lips, delving into his mouth briefly before biting and sucking on the lower lip. "Taste good, too."

"Keith..." Lance moaned out his name. "Mark me up. Baby, bite me, please!" The grip in his hair turned hard, pushing his head down back towards his neck.

Keith chuckled, allowing his head to be moved, though not giving him the satisfaction of biting. "Such a demanding brat," he rumbled low, licking the skin offered. Lance whined. "Do you think you deserve that?" Lance whined again, rutting up against Keith's fully hard dick. Keith sucked in a breath, grinding down on him. He wanted so badly to mark up that smooth, unblemished skin. "You'd look so pretty, all marked up by my teeth." At Lance's moaned out 'fuck yes,' a realization slammed into Keith's gut. His hips stuttered to a stop, and he rose back up to look into Lance's lust clouded eyes.

"Lance," he began in no nonsense voice. It took a moment for Lance to focus. "In all seriousness, if there's anything I do that makes you uncomfortable, tell me." 

Lance smiled lazily, reaching to cup a cheek and rubbing over it. "Sweet. If there's anything, I'll let you know, as long as you do the same for me."

"Do you have a safe word though?" Keith asked. Something in Lance's eyes shined that Keith couldn't put his finger on.

"Abuelita," he said simply. Keith's eyes scrunched up.

"Your grandmother is your safe word?"

"If you knew her, you'd see why! Now, if we're done with the interlude, I believe you had some biting to do."

Keith snorted, but slipped back into the mood. "You can't pull a fast one over on me. I asked if you deserved it, and I don't think you do yet."

"Keith, baby, please?" Something deep inside Keith preened over the new pet name and the begging.

"What did I say I'd do earlier? Take you apart, right? So..." He hummed as he leaned down, kissing Lance once deeply. "Patience." He grinned and ducked back down, kissing lightly at the neck once more as he went. Lance moaned, tilting his head back.

Keith made his way down, licking and gently sucking on the dark flesh, over his collarbone again. He made his way down to a nipple where he lingered. One hand returned to Keith's hair, not pushing, just holding on, as Keith ran his tongue around the areola. The flesh pebbled nicely as Keith turned to run his tongue over the peaked nub. His eyes darted up when he felt Lance tense under him, his back arching with a deep moaned inhale. Lance's eyes were scrunched up, his mouth slack, but the hand laying by his head gripped the sheets below them. It was a beautiful sight, causing Keith's cock to fill up completely, trapped now uncomfortably in his pants.

"Sensitive, huh?" he asked, blowing cool air over the spit slick nipple. Lance's cry was answer enough. Keith grinned wickedly. With no warning, he surged forward, locking his lips around it and sucked. Lance writhed under him, causing Keith to put his full weight on the other man to keep him pinned down. The fight was intoxicating to Keith though.

He ran the ball of his piercing over the nub, and matched his moaning to Lance's cries of pleasure. He pulled off the nipple with a hard suck, Lance arching after him. "Maybe I should see if I could get you to cum just from sucking on them," Keith said before ducking down to give the other nub the same treatment.

"Keith no, please..." Lance begged. After a moment, Keith relented, moving down his chest, licking at the outline of ribs.

"Another time," he promised. So many future things he was promising to Lance. All of which he knew he would keep his word on if he had any say in the matter. Lance hummed his acknowledgement, the muscles of his stomach tensing as Keith licked his way down further. His chin bumped against the hard-on straining against Lance's jeans, causing the man to moan again. 

Keith nuzzled his face against the rock hard bump as he quickly fiddled with the button and zipper. He stood up at the edge of the bed between Lance's spread legs and began shimming both pants and boxers down. Keith's own cock twitched as Lance's cut erection sprung free, bouncing up to rest against his belly, already sloppy wet with pre. As all clothing was discarded somewhere on the floor, Keith admired the body laid out before him. A feast to be sure.

Lance grinned, knowing the awed look in Keith's eyes was for him. He stretched his long body out, making sure his back arched, the spit and precum catching in the light.

"God, you're beautiful..." Keith whispered. Lance's grin grew as he sat up, tugging Keith forward by the waistband of his pants. 

"So are you," he complimented back. Both men leaned into each other, kissing as Keith stood over him, and Lance began fumbling with his pants. Keith groaned into the kiss when his pants were finally undone and pushed down his hips along with his boxers.

Keith made a questioning noise though as Lance pulled away from the kiss. Before he could vocalise anything though, Lance slipped off the bed and sank to his knees. Air was punched out of his chest as he looked down at the other man, who was looking up at him through lidded eyes. Lance leaned forward, mouthing at the V of his hips before moving down, slowly pushing the clothing away from his target. As the last barriers fell away, Keith's cock sprang up, smacking against Lance's cheek. Lance turned his head, kissing at the base, slowly dragging his mouth to the tip. Keith moaned loudly, his hips rocking forward as he tangled his hands into soft brown locks. It had been so long since he'd had his dick sucked. While he didn't mind giving—he liked the heavy feel of a cock in his mouth—it was still nice to receive.

"Oh shit, you're uncut..." A breathy exhale from before him snapped Keith out of his thoughts and back to the man kneeling before him. And fuck, did that make him feel powerful.

"Yeah, is that okay? I wash… mmmmh" Keith trailed off on a moan as Lance licked at the sensitive head, his foreskin pulled back.

"It's perfect," he said, before gripping Keith's hips and sinking down. 

"Oh fuck, Lance..." Keith moaned, feeling those sinful lips stretch around him. Lance caught his eye, and he maintained eye contact as he kept bobbing down further, until Keith felt himself hit the back of Lance's throat and his entire length was stuffed into that mouth. "Oh shit, no gag reflex. You lucky fucker."

Nothing could prepare Keith for the sight of Lance, humming a giggle, pulling off Keith, only to bob his head back down, his nose hitting Keith's pelvis as he bottomed out. That tight throat closing around his head as Lance swallowed had Keith seeing stars.

"Shit, that feels so good," Keith moaned as he thrust his hips once into Lance's face. The accompanying whine had him looking down at the flushed, wanton face below him. "You look so good, so pretty, with my cock stuffed in your mouth." Another needy whine left Lance. Keith gripped the hair harder in his hands, using the hold to push Lance's pliant mouth up and down his stiff cock slowly, teasing himself. "It's been so long since someone's sucked me off. Can I have your pretty mouth? Do you want me to cum down that tight throat of yours?" he pulled Lance off his dick so he could verbally answer, rubbing the hard flesh against his cheek, smearing spit and pre as he went. Grabbing Keith's hips in a harder grip, Lance looked up at him, completely blissed out.

"Please? Please fuck my mouth? Use me however you want," Lance pleaded. 

Keith shivered as complete control was handed over to him. He grabbed his dick, and keeping one hand fisted in Lance's hair, rubbed the head of his cock over those plush lips. He felt Lance try to move forward, to take him back into his mouth. Keith held his head fast though, the strong hold on his locks telling Lance to keep still.

"Yeah, you want me to use you, move you how I want, like a doll? A pretty little doll I can fuck into whenever and however I want?" Lance opened his mouth on an answering whine, letting his tongue loll out. Keith rubbed the head up and down the appendage, coating it liberally in pre cum. "Be my good babydoll, don't touch yourself when I fuck your mouth. If you're good, then after, I'll get you nice and prepared. Wait for my cock to get hard for you again while I take you apart from the inside." Lance moaned loudly, as Keith used both hands in his hair to move his head back down, burying himself in that tight, wet heat again. He could absolutely get used to this. "You look so pretty like this." He began pumping his hips, holding his head still as he fucked his cock into Lance's throat. "Your mouth was made to take my cock. I wonder if your ass will be just as tight later, when I'm pounding you into the bed." Lance could only moan, his grip tightening on Keith's pumping hips, drool dribbling out and down his chin.

Keith sped up, thrusting his hips faster into the pliant mouth. He grunted and moaned in time with the man below him. He felt his orgasm coming quickly and while he didn't want the sweet torture to be over so soon, he really wanted to cum down Lance's throat, make more of a mess out of him.

"Ahh, fuck... babydoll. It's so good. You've got me so close." He panted down at him, lowering his head to watch his dick disappear into the mouth over and over. "Look at me. I wanna see your pretty eyes when I shoot inside you." Obediently, Lance raised his eyes, pupils blown wide. "Shit yes, watch me... Watch me, babydoll." 

Keith felt the pulsing sensation inside him as his pleasure grew, then burst with an explosive force. Lance's eyes stayed on him, swallowing as best he could around the cum spurting out and down his throat. Keith moaned long and loud as he pumped his dick into the mouth once, twice, before pulling out completely. Lance whined at the lose, until Keith fisted his cock and began stroking it through the last throes of his release.

"Ah… mmmh... Yeah..." Keith groaned as he kept the head against Lance's lips, his fist bumping into them with each pass and smearing more cum and saliva. After a moment, his hand slowed, then stopped, as his orgasm faded. He put steadying hands on Lance's shoulders as his legs became wobbly. He looked down at the beautiful mess that was his lover. Lips parted and shiny with fluids, some dribbling down his chin, a few spots already plastered to his heaving chest flush with arousal. And between his spread knees, Lance's dick bobbed and drooled, still sloppy wet, still hard.

"Oh, Lance, babydoll," Keith praised him with the new pet name, lowering himself down with his jelly like legs. "That was so good. You were so good for me."

"Keith..." Lance only had time to moan that it in a scratchy voice before Keith was surging forward, slotting their lips together in a messy kiss, Keith tasting himself there and loving it. He pulled back and stood up shakily, reaching down to take Lance's hands.

"Come on, let's get you off the floor and into the nice comfy bed. Your knees, okay?" Keith asked as Lance used the leverage, hauling himself up and wincing at the cracking noise his knees made.

"Not the most comfortable," Lance agreed after clearing his throat, voice still sounding a little scratchy from just having a whole lot of dick down it. "But I don't regret it." He smiled as Keith pecked him lightly on the lips.

"Okay, but next time we'll have you kneeling on something soft. Go and lie down on the bed, I'm gonna go get cleaned real quick. I'll bring back a washcloth for you." Keith said as he made his way towards the attached bathroom.

"Towels are in the closet by the door," Lance informed him as he clambered up to the middle of the bed.

Keith found the towels in the large room and made quick work of cleaning his body, pulling back his foreskin to give it a good clean. He discarded that in the hamper and wet a fresh cloth with warm water, taking it out with him. He stopped in the doorway to just admire Lance for a moment.

The other man was spread out in the middle of the bed, his head propped up by pillows, looking at his phone while his still hard cock rested in the crease of his hip. Lord, was he beautiful... Keith's heart skipped a beat or two as he briefly entertained the fantasy that this was a normal, everyday domestic thing for them. 

Maybe... Maybe he would stick around.

Keith shook those thoughts from his head for the moment though and made his way over to the bed. Lance looked up over his phone and beamed a brilliant smile at him, dropping the phone to the mattress. Keith sat at the edge of the bed, facing Lance as he brought the wet cloth down onto his chest to clean the spots of drying cum.

"How're you feeling?" Lance asked as Keith moved the cloth up his neck and over his face gently.

"I feel like my bones are jelly." Lance chuckled in response. "That was seriously one of the best orgasms I've had in years. Literally, it was mind blowing."

He watched as Lance puffed up with pride, his eyes shining, and his dick twitching. Keith quirked an eyebrow, just now realizing something.

"You like being praised, don't you?" he asked, no judgment in his voice.

Lance shrugged his shoulders. "I'm the baby of the family, so I'm used to it. Compliments are nice, giving and receiving."

Keith knew better though. "It's more than just that." He tossed the dirty cloth aside, moving down the bed towards Lance's feet. Lance watched him with curiosity, spreading his legs to give Keith room to move between them.

"Maybe..." Lance agreed. Keith smiled knowingly as he sat himself between Lance's knees and pulled one leg up, resting his ankle on his shoulder. "What are you… oh God, yes..." Lance started to question, tapering off to a moan as Keith began to massage the smooth raised calf. He placed little tiny kitten kisses as he moved slowly up towards the knee.

"Have you shaved your legs and pubes for a long time?" Keith questioned in a low, gentle voice as he worked over the calf and knee. Lance tilted his head to the side, keeping his eyes trained on Keith.

"Mm.. Yeah. I did it for the swim teams I was on in high school and college. It's just normal now for me. Why do you do it?" Lance returned, nudging Keith with his free leg.

"My old... You know..." Keith trailed off, suddenly not wanting to call them his clients in front of Lance, not wanting to link that to what he felt was growing quickly between them… he hoped...

"Sugar daddies?" Lace supplied.

"Um, yeah..." Keith flushed with embarrassment and ducked his head down, avoiding those piercing blue eyes. "They liked it smooth, and it was just easier to clean." He could feel Lance watching him as he lowered the one leg in exchange for the other.

"Well, now that you're with me, you can grow it all out if you want. I don't mind. I like it hairy or smooth." Keith snapped his eyes up to meet Lance's, shock coursing through him, alongside a thrilling bolt of happiness. Keith swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded his head.

"I'll think about it, thanks. I'm just used to it now, like with you." Lance just smiled and hummed in response, dropping the subject and enjoying the massage.

Keith finished the other leg and lowered it, running his hands up and down each from hip, to knee, to inside Lance's thighs. Lance hummed his pleasure, eyes heavily lidded as they watched Keith work.

"I believe I owe you a reward for being such a good boy," Keith purred, putting them back in the right mood. Lance's eyes sparked, and he grinned, holding out his hands and beckoning Keith forward. Keith crawled up the supple body lowering his head to peck kisses as he went. Lance carded his fingers through dark locks, pushing the hair back away from Keith's face.

"Mmm, baby yes. Only, please no nipples this time?" He asked as Keith nipped his way up his neck. "I'm still pretty on edge, and I won't make it to you getting inside me. I'll just barely make it through the prep."

Keith laughed low in his throat, rising up to seal their lips together. He lay down his full weight on top Lance, pinning him to the mattress. Both men moaned into the heated kiss as Keith lined their cocks next to each other, grinding ever so slightly down. Keith sucked on Lance's tongue in his mouth, ran his own pierced one against it. 

And finally, finally he got those long legs wrapped around his waist as Lance hooked his ankles behind him. Hands roamed again, Lance scratching up and down Keith's back, hopefully leaving marks, Keith's running up and down Lance's torso and over strong thighs. The kiss broke again as Keith made his way to Lance's neck.

"Any spots to avoid?" He asked, sucking on the flesh just below Lance's ear.

"No. I can—oh God, right there—cover up if I need to," Lance whined as Keith, with full permission, bit and sucked on the skin offered to him.

Lance moaned loudly, reaching down to grip Keith's thighs, using that to grind them together as Keith marked up and down Lance's neck, shoulders, and collarbone. Keith could feel his own cock twitching with renewed interest as it rubbed against Lance's leaking one. After sucking bite after bite onto the skin, Keith pulled off a particularly rough one and admired all the blooming red and purple that dotted Lance's tan skin.

"Lube, condoms?" Keith asked, laughing as a very dazed Lance flailed an arm towards a bedside table. The legs around his back dropped to the mattress, splayed as wide as they could get, as Keith leaned over to rummage through the drawer quickly. Finding both, he moved back, sitting up and dumping both items next to him.

"Ready?" Keith asked simply while running his hands up and down the insides of the spread thighs. Lance only nodded, breath coming in heavy pants, and reached up behind himself to grab onto the edges of the pillow.

Keith picked up the lube bottle, surprisingly almost full, and squirted his fingers, liberally coating three before dropping the bottle. He watched Lance for his reaction as he reached down, circling one slick finger around the puckered hole. Lance only moaned, shifting down, trying to get that finger inside. Keith smirked and relented, slowly inserting his pointer. Lance gasped, his walls closing around the digit as if trying to suck him in faster.

"Baby, please, more..." Lance begged when Keith had his entire finger inside, slowly pumping it in and out. Trusting Lance to tell him if it really was too much too fast, Keith obliged and inserted his middle finger alongside the first on the next slide in. Lance's back arched prettily, moving his hips down to try and fuck himself on the digits. A shouted curse in Spanish flew out of Lance as Keith brushed against the bundle of nerves inside him. Lust pulsed through Keith's veins, his cock beginning to fill out again, and he wondered if he could get Lance to lose himself enough to speak more in the other language.

Keith slowly began to scissor his fingers, stretching the writhing man enough to eventually take three fingers. As he pulled and pushed his way inside, he slowly stroked his own waking erection in time. Lance groaned, his head thrown back and eyes shut.

"Babydoll, I was right." Lance made an inquisitive sound, so Keith kept talking. "You are nice and tight for me here. You take my fingers so well. I can't wait to get my cock inside you. I'm already hard again," Keith moaned, rubbing at the now exposed and leaking head. "Look Lance," Keith commanded, and Lance obeyed, peeling open his eyes to look down his body to see the hard member fisted in Keith's hand. "Look how hard you get me. Tell me, babydoll. Tell me what you want me to do with this."

"Oh shit, Keith, baby, I want it inside me. I'm ready. Please fuck me, please?" Lance then did something that made Keith's mouth somehow both run dry and water at the same time. While still three fingers deep inside his ass, Lance raised both legs up and hooked his arms behind his knees, pulling both legs up and impossibly wide, his feet grazing the headboard behind him and his plugged ass raising off the mattress. Keith stared hypnotically as more pre beaded up off Lance's cock, dribbling down onto his abdomen.

"Keith, baby please, I need you!" Lance's whine brought Keith back into focus.

"Right, shit... babydoll, I had no idea you were so flexible. You look good enough to eat right now," Keith said as he pulled his fingers out. Lance whined at the loss and the compliment. Keith hurriedly ripped open the condom, rolled it on, and lubed himself up. He scooted forward until the tops of his thighs were nearly touching Lance's ass.

"Ready?" He asked, positioning the head at Lance's entrance. Lance nodded, biting his lip in anticipation.

Keith groaned low in his throat, matching Lance's moan as he slowly pushed in. More curses in Spanish tumbled from Lance as Keith slowly pumped in and out, sinking in further with each thrust in. Keith grabbed Lance's thighs, hugging them to his chest as he finally bottomed out. Lance bent his legs, tossing his ankles over Keith's shoulders. Keith leaned forward, bending Lance in half as far as he could go, stretching him out. Lance cried out in pleasure, tossing his head back, gripping the pillow again as Keith hit him just right inside.

Their breath hitched as Keith pulled back and slammed forward, starting a quick pace that pushed and pulled Lance's body, his legs bouncing in time in the air. The sounds of skin slapping against skin, the headboard banging against the wall, and the bed creaking soon mixed with their moans as Keith rammed himself into Lance's ass.

Lance, eyes closed in pure pleasure, began babbling in Spanish, though there were a few words Keith couldn't translate.

"Yes, yes, there, fuck me right there... Keith, Oh God, Keith I'm gonna..." Something flared white hot in Keith's veins as he felt Lance clench tighter around him, right on the cusp of falling off the edge. Keith couldn't have that, not yet. He hadn't had enough. Abruptly, he stopped pumping his hips, reaching down to circle and pinch at the base of Lance's cock, attempting to ward off the orgasm. Lance's eyes flew open in shock, his brain taking a moment to catch up.

"Keith, what...?"

Keith smirked down at him as he pulled out, keeping pressure on Lance's cock, but lowering his legs. "I promised to take you apart, didn't I?"

Lance's eyes widened with desperation. "Keith, no, please!"

"You know what to say if you want me to stop, remember, babydoll?" Lance bit his lip and nodded, though didn't move to use the safe word. "That's my good boy, my babydoll." Keith purred, reveling in Lance's moan. "A change of scenery is in order for you, though," he said. 

Lance squawked as Keith manhandled him, turning him over into his belly and grabbing his hips, hauling that pert ass up. He slid his cock between the cheeks as he leaned over, grabbing Lance's shoulders and pulling his upper body up. Lance instinctively put out his arms, bracing his hands against the headboard.

Keith leaned back to look over the man in front of him. "Fuck, babydoll, so good. Bending over and offering yourself to me like this." Keith couldn't help it, and hauled back his hand, slapping it against a cheek. Lance sobbed at the crack, pushing his ass out further. "More? You want more? You want me to mark your little ass like I did your neck?" Lance nodded dipping his back to get his ass out farther. Keith obliged happily, cracking his hand down twice more on the same cheek. Each time, Lance half cried, half moaned, yet never asked to stop. "You want this so bad, you're crying for it. I bet you're so pretty when you cry. I can't wait to flip you back over, watch you cum from my cock when I finally let you." Keith brought his hand down on the other cheek three times. "I'll watch those beautiful blue eyes fill up with tears while I fuck you hard." 

Without warning, Keith drove his dick back into Lance's waiting hole. Lance howled with pleasure, his back arching beautifully as Keith set a hard, fast pace. His head thrown back, Lance could only gasp and sob in a high pitched tone as he rode through the pleasure assaulting him as Keith impaled his ass over and over. Keith could tell his brain short-circuited, as he babbled utter nonsense. Keith's grip on the hips he was pounding into was bruising. He knew there'd be more marks later. He raised both hands, first gripping Lance's shoulders as he fucked into him, then he raked his nails down Lance's back. That was all it took for Lance to get to the edge again, his nerves on fire. Keith reached around, grabbing Lance's dick again and stilled his hips. Lance wailed, trying to move back against the hard body caging him in.

"No please, Keith, not again. I can't take it again! Please, please!" he shouted, making little movements that were aborted by Keith's strong hold.

Keith pulled out and flipped Lance back over into his back again. He pushed his legs apart, settling back between them. He leaned over Lance, looming over him, his hands gripping Lance's next to his head, their fingers entwining.

"You can take it, one more time for me, babydoll. You've been so good, so very good." Lance whined low, his eyes filled with tears, lust, and desperation. Keith moved a hand to his face, rubbing gently at the corner of one blue eye. "Oh I knew you'd look so pretty like this." Tears spilled out, wetting Keith's thumb. He brought the wet digit up to his mouth and licked the salty liquid off. Keith moaned around his own thumb while Lance watched with fascination. Once satisfied, Keith linked their hands again.

"You can take me one more time, right?" he whispered between them. Lance nodded. Keith smiled and leaned down, kissing Lance swiftly before speaking against his lips. "Last time, I promise. You've done so well for me."

Keeping his body where it was, Keith reached between them and lined himself up one more time, pushing into Lance's abused hole. Being pressed so close to him this time, Keith felt the inhalation against his chest, the breath punched out of Lance as Keith bottomed out again. He whined against Keith's lips, who swallowed the moans by pressing their lips together as he began to move again. 

He started off with shallow thrusts, just grinding his cock inside Lance's clenched walls. Lance let out small little moans into the kiss, laying his feet behind Keith's spread thighs. Keith knew neither was going to last much longer, so he pulled back from the kiss and sped up his tempo. Lance grabbed into Keith, winding his arms around his back and holding on, beginning to babble again.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop this time?" Lance pleaded. Keith bumped their noses together, gaining Lance's attention.

"I won't this time. I promise. Cum for me, Lance. Let me see you fall apart."

Lance whined, keeping his eyes locked on Keith as he sped up again. Keith reached between them, taking Lance's erection in his hand. Fear passed over Lance's eyes as he sobbed out a quiet 'no...'

"It's okay, babydoll, I've got you," Keith reassured him as he began pumping Lance in time to his thrusts. Pleasure built upon itself, roaring in his veins, fighting to finally be free. He needed Lance to cum first, he needed to see this beautiful man come apart in his hands. He quickened his strokes, listening as Lance's breath hitched.

"There, Keith, baby there!" He cried. Keith watched in abject fascination as Lance finally tipped the edge, his mouth dropped open on a silent scream, eyes rolling back into his head. Lance threw his head back, his body shaking as he pumped his hips, fucking his spurting cock into Keith's messy hand and impaling himself back down on Keith in his ass. He moaned out long and loud as he rode the waves of his explosive orgasm, his walls a vice grip around Keith still plunging into him. It was that that finally sent Keith over his own edge, bending over and groaning loudly into Lance's shoulder as he fucked into Lance's sensitive hole, milking himself.

Keith didn't remember stopping or collapsing, completely boneless on top of Lance. Maybe they both blacked out for a moment because the next thing he knew they were both squirming. The sound of Lance's panting breaths right next to his ear brought him back, and felt fingers gently tracing up and down his spine. Keith grumbled and shifted, nuzzling into the shoulder his face was pressed against. He felt and heard Lance hum at the shift, realizing his now soft dick was still buried inside Lance's heat.

"You back with me, baby?" Lance asked quietly, running one hand through Keith's hair. Keith nodded and snuggled into him, humming contentedly. Lance chuckled. "Well don't get too comfortable just yet, sweetheart. We're a little gross." Keith hummed at the newest nickname, squeezing Lance.

"I don't think I remember how to move," Keith admitted. 

Lance laughed and agreed. "I think you fucked any ability I had to walk right out of me." 

Guilt slammed into Keith and he worried if he had gone too far. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?"

"No sweetheart, you didn't hurt me. I asked for it all. You gave me plenty of chances to back out and use my safe word. I didn't need to though. You took such good care of me."

Keith smiled and wiggled happily, until Lance grunted, and he remembered he was still inside him. Reluctantly, Keith pushed up on wobbly arms and moved back, pulling out of Lance, who simply hummed at the loss. Moving to the edge of the bed, Keith removed the very full condom and tied it off.

"I'll go get cleaned again fast and bring you back a cloth to clean you. Do you need anything else?" Lance only smiled and shook his head.

He made his way back to the bathroom on shaking legs, wobbling into the door frame to the sound of Lance laughing. He threw up his middle finger in Lance's direction over his shoulder and entered the bathroom. Keith threw out of the used condom and washed himself again. As he cleaned for the second time that night, he thought about what happened.

Keith had had sex many times before with previous clients. Some of it wasn't half bad. This, with Lance… had been completely different. Still riding the euphoria though, Keith couldn't piece together what it all meant. This was going to have to be something for future Keith to ponder. 

Throwing the soiled cloth into the hamper with the old one, he got a new warm one ready to take to Lance. Leaving the bathroom and shutting the light off, Keith noticed that Lance was now propped up against the headboard, sipping water from a bottle he'd procured from somewhere Keith didn't know.

Keith made his way back over to the bed, once again sitting on the edge, facing Lance. As tenderly as he could, he wiped down the purpling love bites littered across his upper body. Lance just watched Keith work, a satisfied smile playing on his lips. When he got to Lance's lower body though, the other man gently pried the cloth from his hand, insisting he'd do that part.

Keith sat back and frowned, watching as Lance rose to his knees and cleaned his crotch, then moved to wipe up his backside and dig out as much lube as he could. Hurt colored Keith's face, and he couldn't bring himself to wipe it away. 

"I'm still really really sensitive, sweetheart," Lance explained as he cleaned himself. "You went really hard on me, which I loved by the way!" Lance rushed on when he saw Keith open his mouth. "But anyone else touching me there would feel awkward. I know the feel of my own hand, so it's not as uncomfortable. Does that make sense?" Lance asked as he finished up and flung the dirty cloth towards the bathroom. Keith nodded and got up, grabbing the top sheet and pulling it down while Lance shimmied himself under the next layer. Keith hauled the soiled top sheet off the bed before climbing up and crawling in next to Lance. Lance was now laying down, his head propped up by a few pillows and was thumbing through his phone again. Keith smuggled up to his side, worming his way underneath Lance's arm. He sighed with content as Lance put an arm around his waist, and he laid his head against the dark chest below him.

"Do you mind music while we sleep?" Lance asked.

"No, that's fine," Keith said, just a little confused. Lance hit his phone screen, and Keith peeked over to see Spotify open. Soothing instrumentals played out the speaker at a low volume. Lance turned to lay the phone on the wireless charger and turned back to Keith, wrapping both arms around him.

"I grew up in a large family." He began, absentmindedly twirling a lock of Keiths hair in his fingers. "So I'm used to a lot of noise. Having silence is weird to me, and I can't sleep well if there isn't some sort of background noise."

Keith nodded. "I kind of get it..." He trailed off momentarily, pondering just how much info he wanted to tell Lance. He decided 'fuck it' and continued, his grip on Lances side tightening with nerves. "In the foster homes, there were usually a lot of kids. I didn't like it really, but then I was an only child until..." He trailed off again.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Keith. But I'll listen if you do."

"... My mom died soon after I was born," Keith went on, his heart pounding against his ribcage. He knew Lance could feel it where they were pressed against each other. "So it was just my dad and I, until I was ten. He was a firefighter and that last time, the fire got him. No one on either side of my family wanted me, so foster care it was." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Is that where you met your brother?"

"Sort of? Shiro wasn't an orphan though. I was thirteen when I met him, and I hated the home I was in at the time. The parents weren't bad, but they didn't stop the other kids from being assholes. And they were all loud. So after school, I'd usually just hang out at the park." Keith lost himself in the memory as he told it, seeing himself in the park that day. 

"I don't know what made Shiro come over to my bench. But I was just doing my homework when suddenly this huge teenager was asking me if I wanted to join his friends for some soccer."

"Football," Lance interrupted.

"Um... What?"

"In this house, we call it football," Lance replied, grinning.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm American," Keith shot back good naturally.

"We all have our burdens to bear, so long as you know you're calling it the wrong name."

Keith chuckled and lightly smacked Lance on his shoulder, weary of the bruises still there. "Jerk. Can I continue now?"

"As you were, my good sir!"

Keith rolled his eyes, but settled back down. "Anyway, so Shiro asked me to play with him and his friends, and so I did. Afterwards he invited me to dinner with them, and that just became a regular thing. He and I hung out more, and he became my first best friend. He's only four years older than I am, so when I went to high school the next year, he was a senior. It made the transition so much easier. And I began hanging out at his house more often. I loved his parents so much." The next part was hard for him to get through. It brought tears to his eyes when he thought about it.

"When I turned fifteen, they threw me a party. Later, I pulled Shiro aside to thank him and told him he was like a brother to me. He just grinned and held out some papers for me and said 'why be like a brother when you can be my brother?' His parents had officially adopted me." He heard a sniffle from above him and turned his head up, watching as Lance rubbed at his eyes.

"That's so sweet." Keith only smiled and raised his hand, rubbing at the corner of Lance's eye. Lance caught the hand and placed a light kiss to the heel of it, then linked their fingers and rested them over his heart. He could feel Lance's heart beating as heavy as his own.

"What about you? Your childhood?" Keith inquired.

"Obviously, my family has money, but they never raised us like we were rich," he offered. "We weren't denied things, but if there was something we wanted, we had to work for it. Mama would ask the housekeepers not to clean something different each week, so we'd have a chore to find. Allowances were earned by good grades, how well we did in extra curricular activities, and doing housework before the housekeeping staff could get to it."

"That's a lot better than what we see on social media for kids these days," Keith interjected.

"I'd like to think so too. It's how my mama was raised, and how abuelita was raised, and so on. I'd like to think my sisters and brothers will do the same… I mean I know my only niece and nephew right now are being raised like that..."

"But what about you? Would you raise your kids like that?"

Lance thought for a moment. "Probably, but I'm also incredibly weak to their puppy dog eyes."

"I guess you'll just have to marry someone that can say no to both you and the kids," Keith mumbled. His eyes started drooping as his energy flagged. Lance noticed and reached for his phone. He tapped a few times at the screen, and then suddenly they were plunged into darkness with the music still softly playing.

"That's handy..." Keith said as they both turned to each other after Lance replaced the phone, settling on their sides.

"The joys of having techie friends," Lance replied. Keith felt his bangs being brushed back from his face and a gentle kiss placed on his forehead. "Thank you for tonight, Keith. That was... honestly the best night I've had in a long time."

Keith smiled, a blush rising to his checks, and snuggled into Lance. "You're welcome. It was the best I've ever had. I don't really get to… be myself… much like this."

"Well, I like yourself. So keep doing me like yourself, and we'll be golden!" Keith snorted, both men laughing into each other. Another featherlight kiss was placed on Keith's forehead as they settled again. "Get some sleep though. We've got shopping to do tomorrow." 

Keith grinned, a thrill going through him as he wound his arms around Lance, dropping off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, shopping, and all the feels.

The next morning, Keith slowly woke up in a tangle of sheets, warm sun streaming in, and the sound of a woman humming. He shifted under the sheets, warm and comfortable, being lulled back to sleep by the woman's humming... Keith's eyes shot open as he turned to the noise, spotting an older woman with dark hair pulled into a low ponytail puttering around the room as she was picking up their clothing. She turned when she heard Keith shifting and smiled.

"Good morning!" she chirped.

"Um.... Morning?" He looked over to the empty side of the bed while tugging the sheets closer around his very naked body. "Is Lance around?"

"Yes. He had an emergency phone call he had to take," she answered as she made her way over to Keith's side of the bed. "He asked me to get you up. My name's Lamina. I'm Lance's housekeeper." She stuck out her hand for a handshake. Keith untangled a hand from the sheets and returned it hesitantly.

"So how do you like your coffee?" She went on like there was nothing odd about finding a stranger in her employers bed. 

"Just a little cream please?" he asked.

Lamina nodded her head and began making her way to the door with the hamper full of laundry, Keith's clothing included. "We have hazelnut and French vanilla. No allergies?" Keith denied any allergies and asked for hazelnut. "Very well. I've laid out some of Lance's old clothing that might fit you for now. When you're dressed, please go to his office. It's the door right across the hall." She finished and swept out the room quickly, the door shutting behind her.

Keith simply blinked in stupor a moment, his brain still trying to catch up with him. That was very brusque, but maybe she was used to people coming in and out of Lance's bedroom. Hunk's talk from the night before had in his mind. Or maybe she was like him and didn't want to see Lance hurt again.

Shaking his head, he rose from the mattress and let the sheets fall away from his body. Keith stretched out his body, groaning as his back cracked, then picked up the clothes Lamina had laid out for him. Black boxers, black jeans, and a red and black striped baggy sweater that Keith had no doubt all were more expensive than the books he bought for college in the last three years.

Picking up his phone, he made his way across the hall, and paused to knock on the door. It opened swiftly, and a woman with bright red and white streaked hair stepped out, closing the door behind her. Before it closed though, Keith could hear rapid fire Spanish floating out. He turned towards the woman and caught her dark eyes sizing him up. Not one to back down, Keith raised an eyebrow at her, silently goading her to call him out. She didn't rise to it though, and simply stuck out her hand. Keith shook it with a tight grip.

"Good morning. My name is Florona, and I'm Mr. McClain's personal assistant," Keith nearly choked on air. McClain? No way. There was no way Keith would've gotten that lucky! He quickly stamped down his internal panic as Florona kept talking. "He's almost done with his meeting. Normally he doesn't like other people in his office, but he requested for you to come in. Do you understand Cuban Spanish?" She had a fast way of talking, though her soft voice lessened the verbal punch she threw at him. But did she ever blink? Keith felt that was creepy.

"Spanish, yes. Cuban, not so much," he answered quickly. Anything to get her unblinking stare focused on something other than himself. Florona simply nodded though and opened the door, letting him pass by her before closing all three in.

Lance looked up from his desk, Spanish still flying out, and smiled when he spotted Keith. Keith normally wasn't the type to wax poetics, but in that moment Keith could swear the room brightened up with that smile. To say butterflies where in his stomach was an understatement. It was more like blind butterflies hopped up on speed, ping ponging off the walls of his belly. Keith could only smile back and lower himself into a chair on the opposite side of the desk and watch Lance scribble things down as he talked on the phone.

Keith couldn't hear both sides of the conversation as Lance was using Bluetooth, but he could guess by the little he did understand. And now knowing who Lance was... It could only be one thing.

McClain Global, one the biggest import and export businesses in the country. It had started as a little farm generations ago in Cuba, but had grown as the family grew into the powerhouse it was today. Keith didn't know too much about it, only that everyone ran a separate part of it. They all worked together though as a tight knit family, and the company was run like a well oiled machine.k thought that he'd had this extremely wealthy and powerful man on his knees and crying for him last night. His dick certainly wanted to remember it. In detail. He shifted in his seat and, hopefully subtly, drew the sweater over his growing bulge. He caught unblinking dark eyes staring at him before Florona turned her attention to Lance. Well shit... Not so subtle after all.

Several minutes ticked passed before Lance wrapped up the phone call. He finished scribbling on a paper before handing it to his assistant. "I need these all done." Florona took the sheet and nodded. "Today, please?" he emphasized as Florona sighed slightly but smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll have it all back to you by tonight!" she replied and made her exit.

Lance sighed himself and leaned back to rest in his chair. Keith smirked and got up, rounding the desk to stand next to him. "Is she not good at her job?" Keith asked bluntly.

Lance pondered a moment. "She's good with talking to people. Not so good at getting paperwork done on time though. But she's good at most aspects of her job, so I deal with the not so good parts."

Keith only snorted and moved to lean against the edge of the desk in front of Lance and folded his arms over his chest. "Okay, Mr. McClain," he teased.

Lance snorted a laugh. "Okay, I've been outed. That… doesn't change anything, does it?" He asked hesitantly. Keith shook his head, and Lance sighed a breath of relief. "Good. Most people either get intimidated by my name, or fake friendship for my money."

"Lance. I'm a Sugar Baby," Keith finally labeled himself out loud. He felt… dirty for it. He wasn't ashamed of what he did with others. But he was reluctant to put what he felt for Lance in the same category. But now wasn't the time to have the heart to heart he really wanted. "You know what you're getting into with me. I'm not going to play you to get stuff out of you. I don't have the patience to play those kinds of games. You get companionship, I get showered in gifts," he shrugged a shoulder. Lance smiled, though it seemed a little sad. Keith's heart dropped into his stomach, where the drugged up butterflies seemed to have turned to acid. 

"Yes, but still..." Lance started, then trailed off. He shook his head and seemed to steel himself. "I would've liked to wake up with you. I'm sorry I was pulled away. I was surprised that you hadn't woken up when my phone started ringing, but considering last night..." Lance's grin turned lecherous, and the butterflies traveled south in Keith. He opened his mouth to retort when a knock on the door interrupted them. 

Lance bade the person to enter, and the door opened to reveal Lamina holding a tray with two large, steaming mugs. Lance moaned for a different reason and reached out with both hands for the cup as the older woman approached with an affectionate, almost motherly smile for the man. Keith shifted, hoping she couldn't see how much that sound had affected him. He thanked her for his own cup though when she handed it off to him and left just as quickly as she came.

Keith took a tentative sip, and his eyes widened as the taste hit his tongue. He'd had instant before, and good coffee. This though... This was next level, God Tier coffee and Keith practically moaned in ecstasy. Lance smirked up at him and placed his own mug on the desk while scooting his chair forward. He laid his arms on the desk on either side of Keith's hips, trapping him. Not that Keith was inclined to be anywhere else.

"Should I leave you alone with the coffee?" he joked.

"Shut up... This is good, okay?" Keith mumbled into the rim of the cup.

"Mhmm, it is," Lance purred, sending lust shooting down Keith's spine again. "You know, you look good in my old clothes. You wanna know what would make this look even better?"

"Enlighten me," Keith said, setting his mug to the side.

"It'd look even better with the pants down around your ankles," Lance said, already popping open the button. "Hop onto my desk, baby." 

Lance reminded Keith that he was very good with his mouth. So good in fact, Keith just had to get on his knees and return the favor. Keith loved receiving, and after only one night with him, he'd come to love topping Lance. But there was just something about having a heavy, loaded cock in his mouth that he'd miss if he never got to do it again. Thankfully, Lance was all too happy to have Keith's mouth on him. Keith could see a certain position in their future. Very near future. Later that night, if Lance was up for it.

It took them about an hour to be presentable enough to face the public. After a quick breakfast from a suddenly chatty Lamina, they were heading out into the city in Lance's Subaru Forester.

"We'll need the trunk space, babe," Lance had said as Keith looked longingly at the Bugatti. Keith relented though, and they climbed into the white SUV. 

Keith silently watched the scenery go by while Lance was content to hum softly along to the music playing. 'This is so nice,' Keith thought to himself. Finally, someone who wasn't bragging about himself or showboating. Someone who wanted Keith to be himself and seemed to genuinely want to listen. Maybe, Lance could be more than just sex and a meal ticket. Would he want that? Or would bringing this up just push Lance away?

Keith's heart rate picked up as his thoughts kept circling. 'Get in, get what you need, and get out.' Hunk's words rang in his ears. Keith had almost always been the one to end his past relationships. He didn't know now if he could handle Lance not wanting him, telling him he was bored of Keith.

"Lance, pull over and stop the car!" Keith exclaimed, making the other man jump and immediately swerve into a mini strip mall's parking lot amidst angry honking from the car he cut off. He pulled the SUV into the first space and turned it off, turning to Keith with wide eyes.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, worry dripping from his voice.

Panic slammed into Keith, and he bent forward to bury his face in his hands. "No..." He bemoaned. "I don't know if this is going to work..." Tears pricked his eyes. He didn't want to risk losing Lance already, but he couldn't go on trying to bury his feelings. He wasn't the slow burn type. He was the run face first into something and crash type.

"What..." Keith could hear the waver in Lance's voice. "What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?" Keith could only shake his head. God, he didn't want to hurt Lance. "Then what's wrong? Keith, please talk to me?"

Keith took a deep breath and gathered his nerves. "I shouldn't be having these feelings for you! We just met, but I can't stop thinking how much I like you already. I was able to keep it professional with everyone else, but you're different. You care. And Hunk said last night that you didn't want to date again, but… I..." Keith lowered his hands and wrung them together, not meeting Lance's face. "I want to make this messy with feelings. I don't want to push you for actual dates, but I can't help but want them. I want to be with you for more than just your money. And I—mmph!" Keith's rambling was cut off by hands grabbing his face and lips slanting gently over his. Lance pulled back from the kiss and smiled, nuzzling his nose against Keith's.

"I love Hunk, and he's my best friend. But he doesn't speak for me. I got hurt, yes. And it was my own fault. Hunk's way of protecting is putting people in a box so nothing else can hurt them. So while I know he was just looking out for me, he's wrong. I'd love to date you Keith, and see where this goes."

Happiness and relief bubbled up inside him. Keith let out a little wet laugh and leaned back in to kiss Lance. "You'll still buy me things though, right?" he grinned as he pulled back a little and murmured into the space between them. 

"Of course! I wanna spoil the shit out of you. We'll count today as our first date, if that's okay with you?" Lance asked as he wiped the few tears away from dark blue eyes.

Keith nodded and relaxed back into his seat, breathing out a giant sigh of relief as so much tension lifted from his body. "That's fine by me." He quirked his lips up in a smirk and gestured to his clothes. "Am I dressed appropriately for this date?" 

Lance returned the smirk and turned the car back in, reversing out of the spot and continuing. "It's not bad, but it's a little two seasons ago. Do you have a brand preference?"

"Not really. Whatever's comfortable. I tend to like darker colors though, if that helps."

Lance nodded and thought for a moment. "Okay, then. Nyma's it is," he decided.

"Nyma... As in Nyma Rolos?" Keith asked.

"Yeah. You've heard of that brand?"

"Heard of it?" Keith laughed. "One of my old clients tried to get us into the shop. They wouldn't even let him in the door!"

Lance chuckled. "Yeah, Nyma has become a little picky about her clientele now that she's become a big name."

"You know Nyma personally, don't you?"

"Of course! I run the textile portion of McClain Global, babe," Lance sent a brief smirk Keith's way. "All the designers wanna know me for the materials I can get."

"And?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

"And yes, we dated for a little while. Though I use that term very loosely. But she met Rolo, and they hit it off really well, and I'm very happy for her!" Lance smiled, seemingly happy. Keith smiled as well, reaching over to link his hand with Lance's on the gear shift. He could tell something was off about it though, but he didn't know how to broach that subject. Keith decided he'd deal with it if it ever came up, and just show Lance his support in the meantime.

"I can't wait to meet her then."

Nyma, Keith decided later, was a whirlwind of energy with a sharp brain, and accompanying tongue. She had met them at the door, bursting out of the small high end shop and hugging Lance in a tight grip, being mindful of the baby bump between them. She had turned to Keith and shaken his hand, eyeing him up and down.

"The full works with this one?" she addressed Lance while still critically eyeballing Keith. Lance affirmed whatever 'the works' was. "And you trust me, right?" She let go of Keith and turned back to Lance, linking arms and practically dragging him inside.

Lance laughed loudly. "With clothes, yes. Ask me if I still trust you with handcuffs though!"

"That was one time, Lance!"

Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance as he was released, and Nyma moved away behind a curtain, leaving them in the empty shop. "Handcuffs, huh?"

Lance sighed, shifting around and clearly becoming uncomfortable. "It was a trick actually. She handcuffed me to my bed and slipped out while I was… otherwise occupied… to take one of the cars out for a joyride."

"And when he says 'otherwise occupied,' he means handcuffed and blindfolded with an egg up his ass on full vibrate," Nyma supplied, like she was proud of her actions, as she rejoined them with a shop assistant trailing behind.

Keith blinked in shock. This was what had Lance so upset. He could understand his reaction now. Leaving anyone, sub or not, in that vulnerable of a position was a breach of trust. Without a doubt, he was on Lance's side on this matter. Feeling the dark mood beginning to take over, Keith tried to deflect it. "The egg certainly sounds interesting. That might be something I should look into." He grinned up at Lance.

"You will not!" he demanded. Keith chuckled.

"Try and stop me then." He smirked and leaned up, planting a light kiss against the other man's lips. Behind them, Nyma laughed.

"Well, I like him Lance! He's got sass." She raked her eyes over Keith again. "And a nice ass. Keep him!" 

Keith barely heard Lance mutter 'I plan to' before he was manhandled into a curtained off room. After that it was a flurry of fabric and stripping (not fun kind) under the eagle-eyed stare of Nyma and poking and prodding at seams. An hour and a half later, they were released from Nyma's shop, carting five bags, with an order for a suit ('Nyma I already have a suit!' 'No, I'm sure you have cheap pieces of off brand crap that hangs off your body. I remember the guy who tried to bring you into my shop and there's no way he has any idea what a real suit is even if it bit him on the ass. You need a suit!') to be delivered.

As they dropped the bags off at the SUV, Keith had the inkling that these bags alone made up for probably three months of Shiro's house mortgage. After that had been shoes, and Lance insisted they leave with no less than three pairs. Keith ended up with a pair of black and red sneakers, a pair of black ankle boots, and his newest love, a pair of black knee high lace up boots. Keith noticed the clerk slip an extra shoe box into the bags, though Keith never saw what Lance had purchased.

He shrugged it off though as Lance suggested lunch at a nearby cafe. They finally sat down and relaxed, enjoying the chance to be able to talk finally.

"So, handcuffs, huh?" Keith started as he swirled his straw around his soda. Lance shot him an unamused look from over his phone as he texted away. "I'm just asking for future reference!"

Lance hesitated, then set his phone down and turned his complete attention to Keith. "Should we have a discussion about limits? I mean, considering last night..."

Keith nodded his head and began ticking off on his fingers, like he was making a grocery list. "I don't do anything with choking, bodily fluids outside of cum, children, real animals though I'm willing to do some pet play, dead bodies, and vore."

Lance blinked in shock and wrinkled his nose. "That was all very specific."

Keith nodded. "A few of my old clients were a bit eccentric, to put it nicely. I've had to put my foot down, and even leave a few because my boundaries were crossed." Keith shrugged a shoulder and continued quickly as he saw Lance start to comment. "I've never been attacked, if that's what you were going to ask. I've taken mixed martial arts classes, and I know how to use swords. So, what about you? What are your limits?"

Lance thought a moment while taking a sip of his sweet tea. "Your limits are my limits, though I wouldn't say no to some light choking. But if it makes you uncomfortable, I can absolutely live without it. It might take me awhile though to fully trust you with a blindfold and handcuffs." Lance paused, drumming his fingers on the glass cup. "We're being perfectly honest and open with each other, right?"

Keith nodded his head. "Tell me whatever you need to. No judgement."

Lance nodded his head. "I know Nyma and I joked about it, but it's still a sore spot for me."

"She did the worst thing someone in that position could do. It was dangerous leaving you like that, and she broke your trust. You never agreed to let her leave you chained up and in the dark like that, right?" Keith let go of his drink and covered Lance's hands with his own, squeezing gently. Lance shook his head no. "I want you to trust me, but I know that'll take time. So we'll go at your pace. Communication is key in this. We'll talk things out, and set boundaries. We already have a safe word. I'd like to use the Traffic Light system too, if that's okay with you?"

Lance quirked an eyebrow, confused. "I've never heard of that."

"Green means go, you're okay to continue," Keith explained gently. "Yellow means slow down, maybe have to adjust something to be more comfortable. And Red means full stop. Same effect as Abuelita."

Before Lance could answer, their waitress came back with their order. Both men took a break from the heavy conversation to eat, chattering about nonsense between bites. Once done and plates pushed to the side, Keith ventured to continue the conversation.

"What about things you're into?"

Lance took a moment to ponder that. "Obviously I liked everything we've done so far. It'll be rare if I ever say no to giving head. I prefer to bottom, but I could top if you'd like. Though to be honest, it would probably just turn into me being a service top. I do like toys and um... dressing up." A blush rose to Lance's tanned cheeks, and he quickly went on. "I'm open to talking about other things, but again, it might be awhile before I'm comfortable. I really want to get to know you, Keith. I want to trust you. And talking to you now, figuring all this out… It's really made me feel comfortable with you. There was never a point last night when I didn't feel safe with you."

Tears welled up in Keith's eyes that he blinked away. He took Lance's hands again and linked their fingers. "Thank you, that means a lot to me. Whatever is best for you, Lance. I'm flexible. We're in this together now."

Both men leaned in at the same time and met in the middle of the table, sharing a sweet kiss. Keith couldn't help but feel elated, like he was on cloud nine. He couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his lips as Lance kissed him softly. Keith felt Lance's lips spread into a matching smile before they pulled away. Lance rubbed their noses together again, and if that was going to a normal thing for them, Keith was going to combust from the happy feelings it gave him.

"So..." Keith began as they pulled back from the kiss. "Now that we have all that settled, could we go to the shop across the street? There's a messenger bag in the window that's been calling my name this entire time." 

Lance laughed, then motioned for their waitress to ask about the bill. "Okay, as long as you don't mind a side trip I want to take. I think you might like the store I have in mind."

Curiously, Keith agreed. With the bill paid, and a brand new red and black messenger bag in his possession, Keith sat back in the seat as Lance drove them to their next shop. A few streets over and they were parking in front of another small chain of stores. Keith glanced up at the store's sign and raised an eyebrow.

"A massage parlor?" He asked. Not that he'd complain about it, and he could see Lance as someone who was really into this, if his product-heavy bathroom was anything to go by.

Lance laughed and pointed to the shop next to it. "No, that one! Though if you want a massage, I'd be more than happy to help with that." His grin turned lecherous. Keith snorted a laugh, following Lance's gesture.

"A sex shop?" Keith quirked his other eyebrow. "At least it's conveniently placed."

Lance chortled as they got out of the SUV. "They have a brand of lube that I like that I'm almost out of. Plus I thought we could pick out a few things."

They entered the large shop and split up. Lance headed to the counter where all the lubricants were on display, while Keith set to wandering. Keith had been to adult stores before, but this one was new to him. The back of the store displayed all the various toys, while the front of the store was dedicated to garments of all sizes, colors, and quality.

'I do like toys and um... dressing up.' Lance's admission floated into his head as he wandered through the corset section. He ran his hand over a red and black satin corset, his thumb brushing over the thick boning. Lance did say he liked some light choking, and while Keith didn't care for it, a tight corset could be a happy medium for the two of them.

Keith could see it now. The tight corset set snug around Lance's torso. His long legs wrapped up in a pair of thigh high tights. Red pumps half falling off his feet as Keith bent him in half, fucking into him. Lance gasping for breath...

Keith shook his head to rid himself of that delicious image. In public, and in a sex shop was not the place to be getting a raging boner. He took the corset off the rack, then went in search of Lance. He found the Cuban standing in the back half of the large shop, contemplating a wall of dildos. Keith stepped up behind him, wrapping both arms around Lance's waist and hooking his chin over a shoulder. Lance grinned and laid his hands over Keith's, feeling the hanger clutched there.

"What did you find?" He asked, peering down at the garment. 

Keith raised it for Lance's inspection, then turned his head to whisper in his ear. "Something for my babydoll. I was thinking we could play dress up sometime."

Lance grinned and checked the tag. "You even got the right size! This will go great with the shoes I just bought then." 

Keith's interest piqued, he asked hopefully, "Please tell me they're red heels?"

"They are," Lance confirmed. "We'll get a pair of stockings—"

"Thigh highs," Keith interjected.

"Oh, so you don't want to rip my stockings up to get at my ass?" Lance asked oh-so-innocently, as if he was simply asking what he wanted for dinner. The accompanying image drove Keith a little crazy though, so he turned to growl in Lance's ear while pressing his half hard cock against his ass.

"We'll get both."

"Mmm.. I can agree to that," Lance purred, then brought their attention to the wall in front of them, acting as if Keith wasn't currently trying to grind his dick against him. "But back to the matter at hand, I think we should pick out a new toy." He grinned cheekily.

Keith growled that Lance was a brat before moving up next to him, linking their hands together. Lance took the corset in his other hand, leaving Keith free to pick it out. "Definitely not these, unless you want a dolphin or butterfly poking you in the balls." Lance just laughed as Keith dragged him down the line. A dildo on the gag gift shelf next to the wall caught Keith's attention and he grinned, pointing towards it.

"How about that one then?" Lance looked to where Keith was pointing, and sized up the three foot long thick toy. The width was larger than a soda can.

"I haven't met a dick that could make me gag, but I'm pretty sure that one could get me there." Lance stated, before breaking into a giggling fit. Keith snorted a laugh and tugged him along again.

These toys weren't wowing him yet. He'd have to show Lance his friend Axca's website later. She ran an adult customizing business with two other females and their stuff was all high quality and more to Keith's tastes. He was already making a mental note to get Lance's measurements for some of their lingerie designs.

Keith stopped their meandering pace in front of a section of the wall showcasing more unusually-shaped dildos. Thick ones, skinny ones, some with ridges, some with swirls, a few with a thick knot at the end. One even advertised it was made to be frozen. Keith avoided looking in that one's direction again. Keith laid his head on Lance's shoulder as he contemplated this section. This was more what he was looking for. Not quite there, but good enough until he could order better. He reached up and took a box off the rack, examining it closer.

It was a normal flesh color, average size and width. But under the head were tiered ridges to the middle of the shaft, followed by small bumps down to the base. Keith handed it off to Lance to carry, then grabbed a second one before they moved away.

"Two of them?" Lance asked.

"Yeah. I had a thought this morning while returning the favor. These will do just fine."

And use them later they did.

'Fuck this was a good idea.' Keith thought as Lance pushed the toy in and out of Keith's ass while simultaneously swallowing his cock. Keith was propped up over the long body, mimicking Lance's actions, pumping the other toy into Lance while sucking him off. It had been a very long time since he'd been in this kind of position. And as he fucked down into Lance from both ends, he realized he'd sorely missed this. He was incredibly happy Lance was open to this.

As they came down off their high some time later, Keith thought it was a very good way to end his first day of dating Lance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation with Hunk, more feels, all the feels, and more sex.
> 
> Lance in lingerie, spreader bars, ball gag, hand restraints, rimming, fingering, side sex, bathtub sex, more fingering. And a happy end for all!

The next day saw Keith rising earlier than he'd like to have gotten up. But he had class that day, and he needed to go back to his dorm to pick up his stuff. Lance dropped him off on the curb near his building with a kiss that lasted much longer than it should have and with more tongue than others on the street probably wanted to see. Keith couldn't have cared less though if it kept Lance near him a little longer.

Reluctantly, he pulled away and grabbed his new bag and clothing, promising to text Lance later. Lance smiled and waved, making his own promise to see Keith again in a day or two. As his SUV pulled away, Keith turned to his building and hoped they'd see each other soon. He knew they couldn't spend every moment together, but damn if he still didn't want to.

That afternoon, Keith pulled into The Lion's Den parking lot on Old Red. His afternoon classes had been cancelled, so fueled with determination, he decided to take this opportunity to have a face-to-face meeting with Hunk. From the way Lance had talked about him, Keith guessed that Hunk Garrett was the most important person to Lance outside of his blood relations. Hunk's opinion of Keith didn't matter to him, but the chef mattered to Lance. He would not start a new relationship with a dark cloud hanging over them.

Keith entered the building, noting that it was much more quiet and not as busy after the lunch rush as it had been the other night. Hopefully that meant Hunk wouldn't be busy. He walked up to the same hostess that has seated them before. She smiled brightly, recognition lighting her golden eyes.

"Good afternoon! Is Mr. McClain parking the car?" she inquired while grabbing two menus.

"Actually, no. I'm here by myself. I was wondering if it's possible to have a private talk with Mr. Garrett," Keith asked, minding his manners as much as possible.

The woman raised her eyebrows. "You want to talk to Hunk?" Keith blinked at her use of her boss' first name, but nodded his affirmation. "I'm not sure if he's out of the kitchen for his break. What was your name again, sir?" she asked while picking up a cellphone from behind the lip of the podium.

"It's Keith," he replied. She nodded and tapped at her screen. Moments later it vibrated with a response. 

The woman motioned over a man with similar features to herself. "Rax, take over for me for a moment. I'm going to show Keith to Hunk's office." She pocketed the phone as she stepped out from behind the podium. "Follow me, please." She smiled and turned towards the dining area. Keith fell into step behind her. He noticed she had a very light bounce to her step, her side buns bouncing in time.

"I'm Shay, by the way," she called back to him as they wove their way through the dining hall towards the back. Keith remembered her name coming up, alongside a marriage proposal and almost word vomit.

"Oh, um... congratulations on getting engaged," he said back awkwardly as they entered the kitchen through the service doors.

"Thank you!" Shay said brightly, opening a door leading to a hallway. "To be honest, it wasn't much of a surprise." She paused and turned to Keith as the door shut out the hustle and bustle of the kitchen beyond. She lowered her voice, as if someone was listening in on them. "This didn't come from me, but neither Lance nor Hunk are very good at keeping secrets for very long. We all like to pretend we don't know to spare them hurt feelings though. Only Pidge doesn't play along, most of the time."

"Oh... I'll keep that in mind," Keith said, quirking a small smile at her. "Your secret is safe with me." He raised his hand and made the Boy Scout Honor symbol for the second time at this building. She laughed and turned, continuing down the hall and passing a few doors. Shay stopped towards the end and tapped her knuckles on the door before opening it. Keith stepped in behind her, glancing around the bright room filled with filing cabinets and Hunk's desk littered with papers.

"I brought Keith for you," she announced at the exact same minute Keith's stomach growled. He'd meant to stop for lunch, but he had really wanted to get this conversation dealt with first. His cheeks burned red with embarrassment as Shay giggled. "Hungry, I take it?" she inquired good naturally. Keith nodded sheepishly, but before he could tell her he could wait, she turned to Hunk. "And have you eaten lunch yet?"

If it was at all possible, Keith was sure Hunk would try to disappear under the fierce stare of his fiance. Shay took that as an admission that he hadn't. "You boys..." she admonished fondly. "I'll go make you both sandwiches." 

As Shay left, Keith could feel the tension settling into the room. He took a seat opposite Hunk behind his desk. He took a deep breath, releasing it while clasping his hands between his knees and leaning forward.

"Lance and I decided to try dating. For real," he blurted out simply, not beating around the bush. Hunk raised an eyebrow as Keith continued on. "He told me what happened with Nyma. And we talked a little about us."

"You don't think you guys are moving too fast?" Hunk asked.

Keith shook his head. "I told Lance we'd go at his pace. We're not boyfriends, though I know I'd like to be. But we want to get to know each other first. I want him to trust me first. I know we just met, but Hunk... I really like him. He's so different from any guy I've met, rich or poor."

Hunk was silent for a moment, just observing Keith. Finally, the chef leaned forward and folded his hands over the desk. "And are you guys exclusive?"

Keith's eyes widened, and he fumbled for his phone. "Oh shit, I forgot to tell him I wanted to only be with him!" He tapped out a quick text to Lance while still addressing Hunk. "I'm not into being with multiple people at once. If Lance wants a one night only threesome, I'd consider it, but only for him. But I don't date multiple people." He glanced up at the silence that followed, noting the blush that spread over Hunk's face.

"I don't think I needed that much detail!" he sputtered. At that moment, Keith's phone chimed with an answering text just as there was a knock at the door and Shay was opening it again.

"Delivery for two hungry dummies!" she sing-songed and placed a plate and a glass of water in front of each man. Keith read the text as the two became that cutsey lovey dovey couple as Hunk thanked her for the food.

'I'm sorry Lance, I forgot to ask yesterday but, were exclusive, right? No one else? Because I'd really like it to be just us… if that's what you want.'

'That's exactly what I want, too. About to go into a meeting, can I call you later?'

Keith replied quickly that he could, and the heart emoji Lance responded with made his real heart flutter. He tuned back in time to say goodbye to Shay as she left them to return to the front of the building. Keith shoved a portion of the sandwich into his mouth in order to keep his glee in check.

"To answer your question," Keith struck up the conversation again as he swallowed his bite. "Yes, we're exclusive." 

The other man nodded his head. "Okay. My last question then is, why did you come to me?"

Keith put down his sandwich and gave Hunk all his attention. "Because you're his best friend. You're important to him. And now that I'm in his life, I don't want us to have a riff that'll affect Lance. None of us deserve that. So I came here to, I guess extend an olive branch? I don't want you to hate me."

Hunk's eyes widened, then softened as Keith's words set in. "I don't hate you, Keith. I just didn't like what you represented, and I worry about Lance." Keith opened his mouth, but Hunk held up a hand, continuing on. "I'm not shaming you for what you did in the past, or anyone doing any kind of sex work. That's none of my business. What I meant by that was how someone in your line of work could flit in and out of someone's life."

"You said Lance falls fast. You were just worried I was only into him for his money. Honestly, Hunk?" Keith started, shifting back in his chair. "That's how it starts. Having someone shower you with gifts, throwing money at you... It's kind of a high. I don't expect you to understand it. But just know that it's not like that with Lance. He doesn't want the sugar baby act. He wants me."

Hunk only nodded his head. The larger man got out of his chair and came around his desk to stand next to Keith. Keith followed him with his eyes curiously, then quirked up an eyebrow as Hunk held out his hand for a handshake. Keith reached out and gripped it, then yelped as Hunk hauled him out of the chair. Keith blinked in utter confusion as Hunk's arms came around his back in a tight hug.

"Um… What?" Keith asked, absentmindedly patting Hunk on the shoulders.

"I'm a hugger. Since you're a part of us now, you're going to have to get used to it."

Relief and joy bubbled up in Keith, and he smiled a little awkwardly. "I guess I can deal with a few hugs then." 

Both men broke apart and sat back down to dig back into their sandwiches. As Keith chewed, a thought popped into his head.

"You didn't seem too surprised to see me..." he ventured.

Hunk laughed lowly. "I figured I'd see you eventually, though I wasn't expecting this," he gestured to the two of them. "Lance has been texting me almost non-stop about you since you guys left the restaurant the other night."

"Oh wow, he really can't keep anything in for very long, can he?" Keith laughed. 

"No he really can't. I think Lance would literally combust if he ever had to keep a secret for longer than an hour. Other than business of course."

Keith chuckled and agreed. The rest of his time there went much the same. Hunk and Keith began bonding over their admiration of Lance. The conversation then morphed into other interests, both men wanting to get to know the other. By the time Hunk had to leave to start preparing for the dinner rush, Keith felt at ease with the progress they had made towards a friendship. As he was leaving, Shay met him at the door with a small package containing a slice of cake and a goodbye hug as well. 

It was an afternoon very well spent. And later that night, as he lay in his bed while talking to Lance on the phone, he told him what he'd done. By the wobble in Lance's voice, Keith could tell Hunk hadn't told his best friend about the confrontation. Keith told Lance the basics of their conversation, and that he felt a lot better about his position in Lance's life.

Over the months, their relationship blossomed. It wasn't perfect, no relationship was without its bumps. But both men were mature enough to realize there was a problem, and find a solution without it devolving into a screaming match. And Keith… found he was falling in love with Lance as time went on.

They took things slow. Dates were reserved for the weekends when neither was distracted by work or school. Keith would sometimes spend a weeknight at Lance's, showing up at his gate if either of them had a particularly rough day. About a month into their dating, Lance gave Keith both the code to get in as well as a spare key.

"I figured my boyfriend would need a way to get in..." he'd said shyly while they stood in the garage as Keith parked his bike. With a shouted 'yes' to the question Lance didn't have a chance to ask, Keith had jumped him and kissed the living hell out of his new boyfriend. And while it wasn't the most romantic place, Keith finally got the chance to blow Lance in his Bugatti. The spa Lance took Keith to after was well worth the sore knees and aching jaw.

Weekend getaway trips were taken to places Keith had never thought to go before. Thankfully, he'd already had a passport from the times he'd gone with Shiro to Japan to visit their grandparents. So when Lance had shown up at his dorm after a particularly hard test and told him to pack an overnight bag, he was at least a little prepared albeit shocked when they landed in Paris. Having slow, sensual sex to the backdrop of the Eiffel Tower outside their window on a clear night was very romantic. The only thing that could beat that in Keith's mind was making love with the sound of the gondoliers singing in the canals of Venice below them. 

As they grew closer, Lance trusted Keith with more and more of himself. At two months into their relationship, Lance took him to formally meet his family. The McClains welcomed Keith into their home, elated Lance had finally brought someone home to meet them. The knowledge that he was the first ('and hopefully the last,' a tiny corner of his brain piped up) Lance ever let his family meet sent joy rocketing through him.

The McClain family was a loud, boisterous bunch that really never acted like one would think a wealthy family would act. Lance had told the truth, that even though they had help around the house, the family still pitched in. Mrs. McClain (Rosa, dear. I'm Mrs. McClain when I step into the office) ruled the kitchen with an iron fist. The kitchen was hers, and so help anyone that messed up her system... By the end of the trip, Keith was exhausted, but was invited back any time Lance wanted to bring him by. Christmas and birthdays were a requirement now.

Sometime after Lance has given Keith a spare key, he'd also presented him with his own credit card. Lance had instructed him that this card was to be used only to buy any "supplies" they would need. This had also happened right after Keith had finally shown him the products Axca, Ezor, and Zethrid made. Lance spoiled Keith rotten everywhere else. This card allowed Keith to spoil Lance in return.

Keith had started with small things. New outfits and new dildos were safe to start with. As time wore on and he and Lance grew comfortable, Keith made different, and more extravagant purchases. A paddle for spanking had been their first foray into new territory. It was well received, and boosted Keith's confidence that much more.

The biggest purchase he had to talk over with Lance had been a brand new bed. A customized headboard with hooks at various heights, tall posts at the foot of the bed, and more hooks lining the frame. They had started talking about restraining gear, and while Lance was still unsure, Keith expressed a desire to be chained up while the other man rode him. Lance hadn't been able to say no to that, and so the bed was made.

Six months into the relationship was when everything changed though. 

Both men had met, and been accepted, by each other's family. Shiro had finally come around to accepting Lance, initially being reluctant due to Keith's past. It wasn't even anything he or Lance had done. It had been Matt Holt, drunkingly sitting on Shiro's lap one time when they were having a get together, and demanding that if he didn't grow a pair and accept Lance, he would kiss Shiro. Shiro hadn't believed him and had gotten the sloppiest drunk kiss he'd ever gotten. It had taken three more (increasingly long and strangely encouraged by Curtis) kisses for Shiro to accept Lance in Keith's life. Keith didn't know what was going on now between Matt, Shiro, and Curtis. All he knew was that they were happy with their arrangement. 

With acceptance from both sides now, Lance wanted to celebrate their six month anniversary by taking him to Varadero, Cuba, where his family had started. Instead of a hotel, they opted to stay at Lance's ancestral home, where his grandmother still lived. She had taken one hard look at the couple, called Keith 'son' in the same manner she addressed Lance, and that was that. Keith was officially accepted by the matriarch of the family.

It made Keith feel like then was the perfect time to tell Lance how he felt. They had been skirting around the words for awhile. But Keith couldn't hold them in any longer. He wasn't good at really romantic gestures, that was Lance's department. But Keith thought that a moonlight walk on the beach of his families property was pretty good.

Lance bursting into tears when Keith finally confessed to how in love with Lance he was was worth the wait. Tears sprung to Keith's own eyes when Lance returned the sentiment. Making love in the sand however, even the hard packed wet part, was not as romantic as they thought it would be.

Now, a month after their confession, Keith was buckling down on studying for his upcoming finals. He still wasn't one hundred percent sure what he wanted to do. He would have to decide, and decide soon.

Keith had gotten a text from Lance as he was leaving his last class.

'Come over tonight? I have a special surprise for you.' Keith sent a response that he'd drop his books off at his dorm, then would be over. The text Lance sent after made him raise an eyebrow, curiosity spiking his interest. 

'Alright. I'll take a quick shower and get ready. Just come up to the bedroom when you get here.'

Keith never ran so fast in his life to his room. Not caring where anything landed, he grabbed his essentials and headed towards Lance's house. Entering the house through the garage, Keith said a quick hello to Lamina who was in the kitchen, then made his way up the stairs. Opening the door to the bedroom, Keith had no idea what to expect. The sight that greeted him though was far from anything he could hope to imagine.

Lance was on the bed, face down with his ass up in the air, body perpendicular to the door. It was a position that Keith had gotten him into many times before and always made him drool. But that wasn't the surprise.

"Lance..." Keith whispered in reverence as he made his way over, taking in the sight of the man he loved. The man who was currently showing him how much he now trusted Keith.

Lance was dressed in the dark blue satin nighty Keith had commissioned Axca for. The shiny material hugged Lance's chest, flaring out from the hemline under his pecs in a see through chiffon. Matching dark satin panties did nothing to hide the bulge Keith could see jutting from between his spread legs.

Legs that were covered in dark blue thigh highs, ending in satin blue pumps… and held spread open by two spreader bars. One at his thighs, the other clasped to his ankles. Lust spread like wildfire though Keith's veins as he watched Lance squirm, that luscious ass wiggling temptingly in front of him. 

He popped the button of his jeans to give himself relief as his cock swelled. He couldn't help himself as he reached inside, palming his dick as his eyes roamed up Lance's supple body. That's when Keith finally noticed, making himself freeze as he took in Lance's show of trust.

Secured around his head and stretching his lips wide was a dark blue ball gag. And his hands…'oh shit.' His hands were bound together in cuffs and chained to the headboard. Lance turned his head to watch as Keith's hand begin to move again, blue eyes blown wide with desire.

"Lance, babydoll..." Keith whispered as he moved onto the bed behind Lance. He moaned around the gag, laying his cheek against the sheets. Keith reached out with his unoccupied hand, cupping the offered cheek, his thumb digging under the garment to slip between the mounds. Lance had prepped himself, Keith noticed as his thumb dug through wetness spread between the crack. Keith moaned as he squeezed himself, leaning forward to press a kiss against the back of a thigh.

"Signal for stop?" Keith asked, kissing his way up the thigh towards the panties while kneading the flesh he had gripped in each hand. Two finger snaps alerted him to Lance's answer. "And to keep going?" One snap.

Lance moaned long and loud around the gag as Keith dragged the tip of his tongue under the edge of the panty. He needed to get his own hand off himself, he was going to cum way too soon. He pulled his hand out of his pants and quickly divested himself of his clothing, his now hard cock bouncing as he settled on his knees behind Lance.

"Look at you, so pretty for me. Such a beautiful wrapped gift." Keith praised as he massaged both cheeks though the fabric. "Can I unwrap my gift?" One snap and Keith was grinning, pulling the top of the panties down to rest just under the swell of his ass, his hard cock still trapped in it's satin confinement. Lust shot through Keith as he spread Lance's cheeks, a trickle of lube dribbling out of the loosened hole.

Lance keened loudly as Keith dragged his tongue up the crack and over the waiting hole. One snap had Keith poking his tongue in, the flavor of mixed berry hitting his taste buds. Knowing Lance had prepped for this, using a flavored lube, caused his dick to twitch. Keith moaned into Lance's ass as he pushed his tongue in as far as he could reach.

Lance lost it, whining and squealing around the gag as Keith set to work lapping at his walls, the ball of his tongue ring dragging over the flesh. He licked up the lube he could reach, sucking it down as he drove Lance crazy on his tongue alone. It wasn't often Lance let him eat him out, preferring his hard dick inside him instead. So whenever Keith was presented with the chance to rim his boyfriend, he made sure it was worth it.

His tongue could only take so much fucking though, so he pushed two fingers in alongside his tongue at the next pass inside, stretching Lance further and causing him to moan and bounce his ass down onto Keith's face. Keith pulled his tongue out, replacing it with a third finger. He pressed his head to a cheek, biting down as he fucked his fingers into Lance, knowing he hit his prostate as Lance squealed. Keith reached up with his other hand between Lance's legs, cupping the trapped cock and stroking it though the satin. He swirled his thumb over the tip, smearing the wetness already soaking through.

"Look at you, Lance..." Keith panted against him as he pushed his fingers in a little harder while simultaneously slowing down. Lance whined. "Such a delicious dessert you prepared for me." He licked at the quivering hole stuffed with fingers. "You're such a good boy for me. Making me my favorite thing to eat. I'm going to savor this." He felt the shivers run through Lance over his praise, and he grinned as he leaned back in, pushing his tongue back in with his fingers.

Keith looked down his nose to watch Lance's hole stretch even wider as he scissored his three fingers, his tongue lapping at Lance's spasming walls. Lance's whining and panting increased as Keith hit his prostate again and again, driving him higher with each press in. Keith closed his eyes and savored the taste of Lance, the sound of his muffled voice, his musky smell mixed with the flavored lube.

And the feeling of Lance's walls clamping down on the tongue and fingers inside as he pushed his ass back into Keith's face. The hard cock in his hand twitching and drooling inside the soaked panties. Keith pumped faster, driving Lance towards his release, his own cock hard and dripping and begging for attention. 

Lance wailed behind the gag as he came, clamping down tight against Keith and spilling himself into the satin. Keith gently pumped him through his intense release, groaning as he coaxed just a bit more out of his boyfriend. Lance whined, his body sagging against his restraints as he fell into a blissful state. Keith pulled out of Lance's body, wiping his hands on the sheet, and then helped maneuver him onto his side. He then crawled up behind him, plastering their hot bodies together, his cock screaming at him from between them.

Somehow, Keith ignored it in favor of placing sweet kisses along Lance's tanned shoulders as he checked on his boyfriend.

"Feeling okay?" He felt Lance nod his head in affirmation, a small muffled 'yes' accompanying it. "I'll let you rest before round two. I'll take off the bars for now, but do you want them back on later?" Another nod. Keith moved to unlock both sets of bars, laying them to the side within reach. He then removed the soiled panties, tossing them away from the bed and fixed the shoes that had started to fall off.

"Do you want the gag and cuffs to stay on?" Lance nodded. "Okay. Would you be okay if I went to wash my mouth out?" Lance hesitated a moment. Keith leaned forward and brushed gentle fingers through Lance's bangs. "You can move your body to where you can see the bathroom door. But if you're not comfortable with it, I won't. Don't push yourself if you're not ready. You've already done so well, Lance."

Determination flickered over Lance's face, making Keith's heart swell. Lance nodded his head, snapped his fingers once and wiggled himself around to where he could see the bathroom. Smiling, Keith bent down to place a light kiss against his forehead, mumbling an 'I love you' into the skin. Lance turned his head up and nuzzled their noses before settling down comfortably.

Keith got up and moved to the bathroom, quickly washing out his mouth. Though the bathroom was large, he was still within Lance's sight through the doorway. It made Keith feel a little better, knowing Lance could keep his eyes on him. And he felt this was one the last walls they had to break down together. They both knew Keith would never leave Lance as Nyma had. But it was good to affirm that with more than words.

He finished up and left the bathroom, walking towards the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube from the drawer. Lance, smiling fondly, followed him with his eyes. Smiling back, Keith climbed onto the bed and shuffled up behind Lance again. He tapped Lance's thigh, indicating for him to lift his leg up. The other man obliged, and Keith quickly reattached the bars to both sets of cuffs.

Laying down on his side behind Lance, Keith wrapped both arms around him and began trailing his lips over Lance's shoulder in tender kisses. Lance relaxed back into his arms as Keith gently trailed his fingertips up and down the exposed tan belly.

"Feeling good love?" Keith asked between kisses.

"Uh-huh..." Lance sighed it in bliss. He shifted his head where it lay tucked in his raised arms as Keith moved his lips up his neck.

"Arms and hands okay?" A small nip on the shoulder made Lance moan.

"Mmm… m-hmm..."

Keith moved his hand up to Lance's covered chest, groping a pec through the material as he sucked a mark on a tan shoulder. Lance wiggled in his hold, making his ass rub against Keith's still hard cock. With his other hand buried between the mattress and Lance's body, Keith pinched the other man's side. Lance jerked in his arms and yelped.

"Stay still," Keith demanded. "You're gonna make me cum like that, and I refuse to tonight unless I'm inside you. So be my good boy and don't move." 

Lance whined but nodded that he understood. Satisfied, Keith resumed sucking and biting dark marks along Lance's shoulder and upper back. He ran his thumb up under the bra cup, circling the digit around the sensitive nub. Lance moaned again, tilting his head back to expose his neck. Lust raged through Keith's body like wildfire as he pulled more desperate noises from Lance. 

He loved hearing Lance vocally lose himself. He could (and had in the past) get off just from Lance's voice. Phone sex had been just as good as the sex they had in person. But hearing Lance's sweet cries muffled by something in his mouth, that did things to Keith. Usually it was his cock stuffed down Lance's throat that muffled it. But with the gag now... Oh, he couldn't wait to get his dick inside Lance's ass while his mouth was stuffed up. 

His insides twisted up, and he couldn't help pushing his hips against Lance's ass, rubbing his dick along the crack and tailbone, smearing pre along the tanned skin where the nighty was bunched up. He reached down and grasped Lance's awakening dick, stroking it in a firm grip, pulling even more sweet muffled cries from his boyfriend. He could feel the spread thighs quake as Lance valiantly tried to keep still.

With a hard popping sound, Keith pulled away from the mark he was making to growl in Lance's ear. "You're doing so well for me, babydoll. Just perfect. Staying still like a good boy should." Lance moaned loudly as Keith praised him while speeding up his pumping hand. 

"You feel so good baby. Your cock fits so nicely in my hand." Lance mewled desperately as he simply shook in Keith's hold. "Good boys deserve a reward." He slapped his hips into Lance once, hard, grunting with the exertion. "You want my cock now?" Lance cried out while nodding his head. "Yeah? You want me to fuck you like this, on your side and spread open. Does my good boy want to be railed hard and fast?" Lance sobbed against the gag, a few tears leaking out of his scrunched eyes. He was at his limit, Keith knew. He pulled his hand away and settled it on Lance's belly, keeping still even as his cock throbbed and drooled between them.

Keith took Lance's earlobe into his mouth and sucked once before growling out his last question. "You're already so messy. Can I have you without a condom tonight?" Lance whined, nodding his assent, barely remembering to snap his fingers once weakly. "Oh, baby, you're so good to me." Keith purred into Lance's ear as he grabbed the lube and slicked up two fingers. "You spoil me so much." 

Reaching between their bodies, Keith pushed his fingers into Lance's loose hole. He jerked and whined as Keith coated his walls liberally. He pulled out quickly though, not wanting to push Lance any further with teasing. He kept purring sweet things into Lance's ear as he slicked himself up, pumping his cock a few times.

"You know I love it when you spoil me. It gets me so hot for you. Makes me want to fuck you all night long, make you feel as good as you make me feel." Lance choked on a whine, no longer able to stay still as he pushed his hips back against Keith. "Ok babydoll, I got you. No more teasing. I'm so sorry."

Keith pressed his lips against the tanned shoulder in front of him as he pushed his cock inside Lance's slick hole. Both men moaned loudly as Lance was filled, taking Keith to the hilt easily. Keith grabbed the underside of Lance's spread thighs in a bruising grip, using it to pull himself out halfway before pushing back in. Neither could take the slow steady pace they sometimes liked right now. Keith slammed his hips forward, punching the breath out of Lance. He set a pounding pace as his hips slapped wetly against the tanned ass bouncing on his dick.

"Shit... Shit, you feel so good, Lance. Love… I love you… love you so fucking much." That pushed Lance over the edge. Keith kept whispering his love and affection for the other man as Lance came, wailing and untouched, spilling out over the bed where his cock lay. 

Listening to Lance's cries and feeling him tighten around his cock pushed Keith over his own edge. He fucked into Lance, coating his insides with his cum as he moaned and whined. He lazily kissed Lance's shoulder as his body spasmed, grinding his hips into his boyfriend as the last of his cum spurted out.

Both were so fucked out, neither could barely move. Keith sluggishly raised his upper body and reached to unhook the cuffs around his wrists. The movement made his softening cock inside Lance twitch, making Lance mewl. Keith removed the ball gag and tossed it over the side of the bed. Lance cracked his jaw and licked his lips, but otherwise didn't look to be too sore. Lastly, Keith moved to unhook the spreader bars, which caused him to finally slip out.

"Put it back in for a little while?" Lance asked in a raspy voice as Keith settled back behind him.

"You're not too sensitive?" Lance shook his head and sighed happily as Keith obliged, pushing his soft cock back inside. They'd discovered awhile ago that they both liked basking in the afterglow with Keith still inside him, as long as Lance wasn't driven to oversensitivity during their love making. Keith wrapped his arms back around Lance, who laid his own over them and entwined their fingers.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Lance whispered.

"It's no problem. You know I like resting like this, too," Keith answered as he buried his face back into Lance's shoulder.

"Well that too. But I meant, thank you for tonight. This was wonderful." 

Keith's heart pounded in happiness as Lance kept speaking. "I wasn't scared going into this. And you made me feel so safe. Even when you asked to leave, you made sure I could still see you. It was everything I could have ever asked for."

Keith sniffled and hugged Lance tight. "Stop, you're going to make me cry!" he whined.

Lance giggled but then dropped a bomb on Keith he wasn't expecting after this night. "Would it make you cry even more if I asked you to move in with me?"

"What?" Keith exclaimed and sat up. Lance grunted as that caused Keith to pull out quickly, but Keith paid it no mind as he pushed on Lance's shoulder, getting him to roll over onto his back. Keith hovered over his boyfriend and looked down into his sincere face, full of love. "You really mean it? You want me to move in? Permanently?"

Lance chuckled and reached up with both hands, cupping Keith's face gently. "You're about to finish your second year and make a decision about what to major in. You're going to be so busy the next two years that I'm afraid we won't get to see each other as much. At least if I can't be around you more, I can rest easier knowing I'll be able to hold you each night."

"Oh my God, shut up!" Keith cried, burying his reddened face back into Lance's neck. Lance just chuckled and carded his hands through soft black locks as a few tears dropped onto his skin. Keith whispered a quiet 'okay I will' into his skin.

"Okay, cool. We'll convert the extra room downstairs into a study room for you, however you want to decorate it. There's plenty of space in here still, so you can pick out your own dresser for your clothes. Though I might have to extend the closet..." Lance rambled on.

Keith laughed. "Seriously? Your closet is like a second bedroom!"

"And it's all organized properly by season, type, and color! You know what? I'll just contract someone to build another for you. I'm not going to go through the hassle of organizing your stuff with mine when I know you have no organization skills! You unorganized closet heathen!"

"Oh my God, you dork!" Keith couldn't stop laughing, holding onto Lance tightly as he shook with laughter while Lance pretended to be huffy.

"I mean, who just throws their clothes into something willy nilly without any rhyme or reason?"

"Okay okay, I get it!" Keith exclaimed as he rose up off of his ranting boyfriend to hover over him again. "I'm uncultured in the proper ways of the closet. You can build me my own mini room. Are you happy?" He grinned down at Lance who smiled back up.

Lance used his hands still curled into Keith's hair to bring him down for a sweet kiss. "A little," he said as Keith pulled back. "I'll be happier if you start a bath for us and clean me out." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

Keith chuckled and dropped a kiss onto Lance's lips. "You dork."

"A dork that's in love with you. But also a dork that needs a bath because he's feeling squishy."

"Okay okay, I'm going! Get undressed while I get it started so I can throw you in the tub!" Keith laughed as he made his way to the bathroom. He could feel Lance's eyes on him with what he knew others deemed his "gooey love dumb" look. 

As soon as Keith rounded the corner and out of sight of the bed, he thought he heard Lance mumble, "I'm gonna marry that boy someday." He must have forgotten that Keith had freakishly good hearing though.

"What was that, love?" Keith called as he started the water, his hands shaking in excitement. Marriage? It wasn't like he hadn't thought of it before... multiple times… when he should've been concentrating on something else. But Lance had just asked him to move in! That was a big step already. He wasn't exactly prepared for marriage just yet.

"I said I wanna try and carry you anyway!"

Keith snorted, half in relief and half in amusement. "You couldn't carry me after sex even if you wanted to," he said as he made his way back into the bedroom. Lance sat at the edge of the bed, now fully naked. "You wobble like a newborn baby giraffe!"

"Hey now!" Lance protested, even as he put his arms around Keith's neck and wrapped his legs around his waist. Keith hoisted Lance up like he weighed nearly nothing. "Baby giraffes start walking and running almost immediately after birth! They have to, or they could get eaten! So by that definition, I could get up and walk prop—"

Keith cut Lance's ramble off with a kiss as he stepped into the two person jacuzzi tub and lowered them down. "You could walk properly or what? I'll eat you?" Keith turned to turn off the water filling the tub as Lance sat back and turned on the jets. "I already did that though." He grinned cheekily. 

Lance, unamused, just splashed some water at Keith's face. Laughing and spluttering, Keith took his little punishment and grabbed a washcloth and soap.

He began by gently washing Lance's chest, being mindful of his nipples knowing how sensitive they were. But being gentle had more effect on Lance than Keith anticipated. So he was slightly surprised when he reached between Lance's legs to get at his hole and brushed against the slightly swelling cock. He looked up at Lance, who just looked back unashamedly.

"What?" Lance asked.

"You're insatiable," Keith sighed as he reached into Lance's hole to clean him out of cum, leftover lube, and spit. Lance's eyes lidded, and he moaned low.

"If that means I'm horny, then yes." Keith narrowed his eyes and probed deeper, hitting Lance's prostate again. Lance gasped and grabbed at Keith's arms, trying to tug him into his lap. "Fuck baby, there!" Keith clambered up, straddling Lance's hips while keeping his fingers buried. He pressed his lips to his boyfriends, poking his tongue out to lap at Lance. Both men moaned into the kiss before Keith pulled back.

"Yeah? You got one more in you for me? Gonna let me watch you cum on my fingers?" Lance nodded and groaned as Keith lined their hardening cocks next to each other under the water. "Touch us. Jack us off while I fuck you with my fingers," he demanded.

Lance whined as he did as he was told, taking both members in his long fingered hand and stroking in time with Keith. "Oh Keith, baby... Please! Right there!" Lance whined as his spot was hit repeatedly. Water sloshed towards the rim of the tub as Keith pushed his hips in Lance's lap, rubbing up against the other hard and wet cock in the tight grip.

Keith grabbed the edge of the tub behind Lance to give himself more purchase as he fucked harder. Lance cried and wailed his praises, falling into Spanish as Keith took him higher again faster. Keith really wasn't going to last this time though. He threw his head back and moaned loudly, his hips slapping into Lance faster.

"Fuck, I'm there, Lance! Baby... Please!" He shouted as he came again, spurting into the water. He only took a moment for himself to breath in deeply, before focusing back on his squirming and wailing boyfriend. He removed his cock from Lance's grasp so he was only stroking himself, and leaned down so he could growl in his ear.

"You've done so well for me... Now open your eyes and look at me while you cum. Lemme see those pretty eyes of yours." Lance's wails increased to shrieks as Keith jackhammered his fingers into him, the water sloshing all around with the motions.

Lance cracked his eyes open, hazy and unfocused with intense pleasure. "That's a good boy," Keith murmured his praise. "Come on, cum for me baby. One more time. You can give me one more." 

Lance's mouth dropped open on a silent scream as his hand flew over his cock. He clamped down on Keith again as his last orgasm exploded out of him. His head thumped back onto the edge of the tub as Keith milked him through it, whispering even more praise.

"That's it… That's my good boy... Suck my fingers in, take what you need baby. I got you."

"Ooooh God, Keith!" Lance moaned, his hand still pumping, albeit at a slower pace, his cock still spurting strings of cum into the water.

"Still got some more baby? That's fine... I'll keep fucking you through it." Keith massaged Lance's prostate in time to his strokes. Lance hips moved minutely, chasing the last dredges of the orgasm. Seconds later, he tensed one more time, his cock spurting a few more small trails. 

Finally, Lance released his dick and flopped back bonelessly. Keith carefully removed his fingers and grabbed a new wash cloth. He cleaned himself off first, allowing Lance the time to just bask. He rung out the cloth and soaped it back up, gently washing Lance down. Lance barely moved, only whining low in his throat, his eyes completely glazed over.

Keith chuckled as he turned off the jets and let the dirty water drain. Leaving Lance in the draining tub, Keith went to the shelves that housed Lance's extensive collection of bath oils and bombs. He picked up a bottle of Lance's favorite magnolia scent and returned, starting the water up to fill again. He dropped enough of the oil in to give it a light scent and returned it to its shelf.

By the time the tub was filled again and the jets were bubbling, Lance was starting to blink the haze out of his eyes. Keith relaxed back on the opposite side of the tub, facing his boyfriend.

"Welcome back," Keith said in a hushed tone, gently prodding a tanned thigh with his foot.

"Mmmmh... What hit me and why does it feel good?" Lance slurred, rubbing a wet hand under his eyes. He blinked and looked down in confusion at the water. "What...? Oh… oh! Shit!" Lance cursed as recognition blazed in his now clear eyes.

"Yeah... Three intense orgasms in one night really did you in," Keith helpfully supplied.

Lance groaned and slipped down farther into the water so that only his head was resting above. "I don't think I can move!"

"That's okay. I put in clean water and some of that oil you really like. Just relax. I'll make sure you don't drown."

Lance smiled and raised his hands towards Keith, opening and closing them in a grabbing motion. Keith smiled and chuckled, moving to his boyfriend's side and leaning back against the wall. Lance sluggishly maneuvered himself to lie curled next to him, arms around each other and his head on Keith's chest.

Keith felt Lance's body sag as he dozed off. With an indulgent smile and love bursting through his heart, he settled back to relax in the bath just a little longer with the man he loved. The man he was definitely going to one day marry. He'd have to ask first though. Lance was shit at keeping secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my fic, please join me on tumblr under ChromeMist where I post wips and drabbles, or Justknitstuff where I post silly things, or my new Twitter @ChromeMist2
> 
> Comments and kudos are big appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
